Soul Bond and the Chamber of secrets
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: George and Harry return to Hogwarts! New friends and more dangerous times are wrecking Hogwarts and George and Harry need to be careful, if they want to be safe in Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Warnings: Abuse. Slash Harry/George. Other Pairings: Katie/Lee. Bashing: Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville. SEQUEL TO Soul Bond and the Philosophers Stone. May be a few swear words.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi. This is the sequel to Soul Bond and the Philosophers Stone, and I recommend that you read that before you read this. I would appreciate it if you could review the story. If you have any questions you can PM me, tweet me at: KateGredandForg, email me at gredandforgefan .uk or you can get in touch with me on tumblr at Phelpsgirlxxx.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling. **

Chapter one Georges Pov

Fred and I were waiting in the park not far from Mrs Figg's house. She had claimed that it would be better not to go near the Dursleys as they hated witches and wizards and it would be a bad idea to go near them just in case. We had listened to her as she knew them way better than we did. Considering I had only seen Mr Dursley and no one else, we didn't risk it. Also from what Harry had said about his guardians, we didn't want to get him into trouble so he would be hurt.

" Where do you reckon he is?" I asked Fred worriedly. He hadn't turned up and we had been waiting for ages, and I didn't want Harry to be hurt. He had reluctantly let me know how bad his guardians were as well as me seeing his memories of them. I didn't want any of them near my Harry. If he was hurt, I would be furious at them.

" I have no idea he was meant to be here for ten." Fred replied biting his lip anxiously.

" I know and its twelve already." I said. I was panicking inwardly. I needed to see Harry, and if he wasn't allowed out, there had to be some reason that he wasn't allowed out. They better not have hurt him kept running through my mind, as well as what could have happened to him, and none of them seemed promising.

" Do you reckon his uncle is making him do chores?" I asked, trying to reassure myself.

" Maybe."

" Shall we go and see if Mrs Figg will go around and see if she will pop round?" Fred asked a few minutes of silence later.

" Yes lets go." I said, glad to be doing something that might help Harry.

We ran to Mrs Figg's and knocked on the door but there was no reply. We kept trying for five minutes, yet there was still no reply and we moved and slumped down on her wall, trying to think of what we should do. Dad wasn't picking us up until five and Mrs Figg had gone out. We wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school, and if we did, Harry would probably get the blame for it. How were we meant to find Harry? We had no idea where 4 Privet Drive was and we needed to see him. I was worried for him.

" Shall we go see if we can see him?" Fred asked.

" Good thinking, but we don't know where Privet Drive is."

" We'll find it."

We wondered around and it didn't take long until we saw a sign indicating that we were on Privet Drive. We walked down the street and when we saw number 4 we gazed into the window discreetly. There was a humongous fat kid in the living room pigging out on a large tub of ice cream. The sun was heating the back of our necks uncomfortably, and I really needed a drink, but I wanted to see Harry more. I could tell that Harry wasn't too far from us, but something was blocking us from each other, and I knew that had to mean he was in the house.

We couldn't see Harry though. We slumped down at the side of the kirb trying to come up with a plan. We couldn't knock on the door, as that would get Harry in trouble, and I knew what would happen then. I was still furious at Dumbledore for making my 'Ry go back to a place where it was probable that he would get abused. A few minutes later the fat kid stood up as a group of four boys walked to the door. He got up and greeted them before walking outside and they came over to us. The fat kid that I knew had to be Harry's cousin wobbled as he walked.

" Ooh identical twins. Hmm what are you staring at?" One of them asked.

" Him, he's a humongous whale." Fred said.

I had a feeling that it was probably not the best thing to say. The whale of Harry's cousins face turned bright red and he turned to his little posse. They nodded at him and then turned back to us. I felt sick seeing the whale. Harry had come to Hogwarts last year rake thin and he looked as if one puff of wind would have blown him away and there was this kid who was obviously being overfed and smothered in love, when my Ry had not even known what he was meant to do when someone hugged him. I could feel fury erupting in the pit of my stomach and I tried to swallow it down, before I did something that I wouldn't regret but what I would get in too much trouble for, as well as Ry getting in trouble for it.

" I think we teach these gingers how to respect their superiors." Harry's whale cousin said.

" I hope you don't mean yourselves." Fred commented.

" Er Fred." I said, wanting to get away from them, as I was a minute off punching the lights out of the whale.

" One second George." He said impatiently.

" Wait Fred and George oh this is perfect." Harry's cousin said.

" Why's that?" I asked staring at him, wondering whether he knew about Harry and I.

" You're the queers boyfriend George aren't you."

" So what if I am and don't call him a queer." I replied clenching my fists so hard that my nails were digging deep enough into my palm to draw blood.

" I think you really need to be taught a lesson." He said raising his fists,laughing.

What the hell was with this guy?

" How do you know us anyway?" Fred asked curiously.

" That freak headmaster sent a letter saying we had to let the little freak see you."

" So where is he then?" Fred asked defensively.

" Oh you think he would be allowed out." The whale laughed.

" Oh and don't call him a freak." Fred growled angry that anyone would call his 'little brother' a freak.

" What a joke." The whale laughed with his posse joining in. They hadn't input before, and I realised the fact that the whales cousin was gay had never been said in front of them.

It was then that Fred and I decided it was a great idea to run and we legged it back to the park. We lost them half way there as they were too slow to catch us. Wood had made us do running and we were all really fast now. We collapsed onto the swings at the park. We waited a few moments catching our breath before we began speaking again.

" Merlin that kid was fat." Fred laughed.

" I know but I can't believe they are calling Harry a queer." I growled.

" Or a freak."

We were both fuming at the fact that his fat cousin had said such things about Harry my boyfriend and Fred's honoury little brother. We spent most of the time swinging on the swings until three o'clock where we went to a shop down the road. Harry had spent time explaining muggle money to us. He knew that Dad would give us some for when we came to visit him, and I had planned on buying Harry some food, wanting him to eat, knowing that the Muggle's wouldn't feed him.

We walked in and bought some fizzy pop and some jelly beans. They weren't like bertie botts though. These had only nice flavours but they were normal ones like watermelon, banana, strawberry, raspberry, blueberry and a few more. They were nice though. I sighed in relief as I drank, but I was still tremendously worried about my Harry. How did I know if he was okay? What would happen if he wasn't?

It was just past five when Dad came and got us. He apparated to Mrs Figg's house as she had given him permission to and he came along the road ten minutes later and waved us over to him. He seemed to be looking around for someone, and I realised he probably expected Harry to see us off.

" Where's Harry?" He asked confused.

" I don't know we haven't seen him at all." Fred told him.

" What he didn't turn up?"

" No according to his cousin who chased us he wasn't allowed." I told him.

" I will get Dumbledore to owl them." He said frowning slightly.

" Thanks Dad."

" Come on lets get home."

" Alright."

He checked for muggles but there weren't any and we hid behind a large slide and apparated away. We got home and had tea before we went to bed. I was glad with the fact that Dumbledore was going to owl them to make sure he was let out. I really wanted to see him, so badly. I missed him and it had only been the day before when I had seen him, but worry was ever present biting at my heart and mind. I knew he couldn't be okay, it didn't seem like he would be, and it was worrying me tremendously.

Harry's Pov

I wasn't allowed out. Professor Dumbledore had owled the Dursley's but that made them even angrier. They didn't want the neighbours to see a 'freaky creature' coming near the house. They said my freakishness wasn't allowed in the house. However the owl from Dumbledore had made it worse. I was worried what would happen to George if I didn't see him for ages, I didn't want him to cry. It had been bad enough for three days, how was it going to be after four?

It was the first day of the holidays when it arrived at seven o'clock in the morning. I was meant to be meeting Fred and George in the park at ten and I was awake and couldn't wait to get out of the house. Well I hoped. I had a feeling that Uncle Vernon might not let me and I so so wanted to. I wanted to see George and Fred, and make sure they were both okay.

" BOY!"

I ran down the stairs. The curtains in the living room was closed and Uncle Vernon closed the door behind me. His face was near enough purple and a vein was throbbing in his temple and his eyes were narrowed in hatred. Inwardly I was panicking, but I tried not to let it show. He hated it when I showed my emotions, it just made him angrier.

" Why am I getting letters about you?" He growled.

" I don't know sir." I lied.

" Well shall we see what it says?"

" Erm..."  
" Dear Mr Dursley,

I am writing regarding your nephew Harry. On the first day of his schooling Harry found his soul mate a boy named George Weasley. The soul bond means that if the two of them are kept apart for a certain amount of time it can cause them pain. Because of this I believe it would be best if you let Harry out of the house everyday at half past nine so he can meet George and his twin brother Fred in the park so that the bond is not harmed in the slightest.

Thank you for your cooperation.

Albus P.W.B Dumbledore" Uncle Vernon read.

" Er..."

" So freak you have a boyfriend? Your queer?" He said a light glinting in his greedy narrow eyes.

I didn't reply, knowing it would fuel his anger.

" Answer me!" He screamed.

" Yes sir." I said quietly.

" Well this is not good enough." He said eyes flashing.

I gulped. I had a feeling what this would entail, and my hands started shaking. I clenched my fists trying to stop them. I didn't want to get hurt. I hated him so much, and I could feel the fear brimming in my stomach and I didn't want it to. I wanted to not be scared of him, but my magic was useless while I was not at school.

" What do you mean sir?" I asked.

" I think we need to beat this abnormality out of you as well."

" Please sir don't..." I begged.

He laughed. He took off his belt after kicking my legs out from under me and making me fall face first and smash my glasses which cut around my eyes painfully making me gasp and him angrier. He took his belt and whipped me across the back. Again and again the belt hit me with the metal part in my back and I writhered with the unbearable pain I felt.

I screamed with the pain I felt. It was unbearable. I hated it. I whimpered pitifully and he laughed before hitting me again and again. It was painful. He then started stamping on my legs and arms. My legs I could tell were bruised but I felt my wrist snap painfully. I screamed slightly, and it only made him angrier. I screamed again.

I screamed once more and he picked up some cloth and shoved it in my mouth so I couldn't breath or scream. He continued hitting me until he stamped on my face and everything went dark.

I woke up hours later being forced down stairs. I was made to cook dinner for them and it was incredibly painful. Especially considering how I had to use my broken wrist a lot. Each movement made my back ache with pain and I had to refrain from whimpering. I was in so much pain, and I wanted George to comfort me, but I realised how stupid I really was. George wouldn't always be able to be there for me. I needed to stand up for myself, I was a Gryffindor, yet when he glowered down at me, I could never do it.

" Oi freak guess who I saw today." Dudley said boasting.

I knew better than to answer knowing it would make them angry at me. He didn't wait for an answer anyway and just carried on talking. If they were any angrier than they already were, there was a chance that I wouldn't have both my legs working in the next three weeks. I knew they didn't care what Wizards and Witches thought of them, as long as the neighbours didn't think bad of them.

" It was your freak boyfriend and his twin."

I paled hoping to Merlin and God that Dudley hadn't harmed them in anyway. It would be my fault if they did. Please let them be alright. I pleaded in my head over and over again. If they were hurt, I knew the guilt would eat away at me, and I wasn't going to tell anyone, so they could reassure me that it wasn't my fault when I saw them again. It just wasn't something I would do.

" They ran off but I will get them next time." He said proudly.

Oh Merlin he meant tomorrow when they came again. I knew there was no chance I would be allowed go out tomorrow especially as of the fact that I would look abused as I do and they didn't want the neighbours to know knowing it would make them look bad. I knew that if the neighbours found out they would hurt me more, unless someone rang the police.

" When they come tomorrow." He laughed.

" That a boy Dudley. You get those freaks." Uncle Vernon laughed.

" I will Dad don't worry."

" I know you will lad."

" They both gingers as well." Dudley said, as if it was something really bad to be. I felt more fury erupt in my stomach, so I swallowed it down, and stared at my feet.

" Gingers are they."

" Yes Dad."

" Just like the freaks mother isn't that right Pet?" Uncle Vernon asked Aunt Petunia.

" Yes Vernon." Aunt Petunia answered.

George's Pov

The next day we went again. We waited in the park once more, and nothing happened. By two in the afternoon there was still no sign of Harry and I was feeling on the verge of tears. I needed Harry. I wanted to make sure he was okay, but there was no chance I could, not at least until he was safe. We managed to successfully avoid the whale and his gang and we went home around three after flooing Dad at work and telling him not to come and pick us up.

We got home and I sat down on the sofa. Ginny was out at Luna's and Ron was in trouble and degnoming the garden. Percy had locked himself in his room and Dad was at work and Mum was out shopping. Percy would be keeping an eye out on Ron through the window. I was so annoyed at the Dursley's how dare they keep my Harry locked up and not let me see him, I knew that Harry wouldn't purposely keep himself away, as we talked about it and I had made sure that he knew how important he was to me.

Fred walked off upstairs and I just buried my head into the sofas arm. Percy came down a few minutes later with Fred. Fred seemed to have explained the situation to him. He sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug which surprised me. This was unlike Percy really. He never hugged anyone, not even Mum or Dad. He preferred his own space away from everyone else.

" How you feeling George?" He asked.

" I miss Harry." I said trying to control the shakes I could hear in my voice.

" I know but I am sure you'll see him tomorrow." He said, trying to sound reassuring.

" I hope so." I whispered.

" Fred hold George a second." Percy said.

" Alright."

Fred pulled me into a hug and Percy came back a few minutes later with a potion for me. He passed it to me and motioned for me to drink it. I did so and immediatly felt drowsy. What had they given me? I hadn't even thought to ask what it was before. My eyes fluttered closed and I opened them again, trying to get the wait off my eyes.

" Sleeping potion." Percy told me, seeing the question in my tired eyes.

I was about to protest but a yawn cut me off and before I knew it I was asleep. I woke up in my bed and looked out of the window. It was early morning meaning I slept the rest of the day and the whole night away. I got up and my stomach rumbled madly. I lazily dragged myself downstairs, trying to focus on my stomach rather than Harry.

Everyone was eating in the kitchen when I got down there. They all stared at me as I walked in and flopped down on the seat next to Fred. As I sat down, Mum handed me an extra filled up plate. She smiled at me.

" Eat it all George."

" Yes mum."

" Good your brothers made you miss tea." She said glaring at them lightly.

" Sorry but he was upset and the book said asleep would help him more." Percy said.

" Yeah so he didn't miss Harry as much." Fred said.

I burst into tears. I needed Harry. I felt rather disjointed when I hadn't seen him. Mum rushed over and swept me into a hug. She stroked my hair. I just sobbed into her shoulder as she whispered to me. I wanted my Harry. I loved him. I had a feeling that he wouldn't be ready to say it yet, so I didn't want to say until I knew he was ready.

" I'm sure you will see him today." Percy said, trying to be calm and reassuring, though it didn't suit his normal personality.

" Yes Dear." Mum said trying to soothe me as she continued stroking my hair.

At half past nine Fred and I flooed away again. We ended up at the park once more and yet Harry still didn't come. I sat on the swings, leaning my head against the chain, wanting to hide my face from anyone who would come past, mainly Dudley however it failed as Dudley and his gang kept taunting us especially when they saw I was crying.

" Ooh does the freak miss his boyfriend." He taunted.

" Shut it whale." Fred snapped.

" Ooh not very friendly." One of the other bullies snapped.

" Too right Gordon." One of the others said.

" Why the hell isn't Harry allowed out?" I asked.

" Because he won't be allowed out until he goes back to St Brutus's secure centre for incurably criminal boys." Gordon snapped.

" What?" I asked confused.

St Brutus's? What the hell was that? Why would Harry be going there? Did this mean I would be going there as well, everyone knew that Harry stayed with me, and that's how it always would be.

" Duh its your school idiots." One sneered.

" Yes it is your right Piers."

" Come on Malcolm, Dennis I think we should teach them to respect us."

" No chance Piggie. Go home so your horse of a mother will feed you up until you burst." Fred said.

I was still crying and I couldn't stem the flow. I needed Harry right now. Why won't they let him outside? When we went home that night I was crying none stop. Instead of just streams of tears these were two waterfalls falling at a constant rate down my face. Dad came home and looked at me worriedly and after tea I was sent to bed.

Fred's Pov

George had tired himself out with crying and fallen asleep quickly. I was exhausted and fallen asleep quickly too. I woke up in the morning and George was still asleep so I decided to wake him up as it was half eight and we were to leave at half nine and we didn't want to be late. I knew that he would want to be there, incase Harry was allowed out, then he would want to spend as much time as he possibly could with him.

" Oi George wake up." I said shaking him.

He didn't so much as stir. I shook him over and over yet he didn't wake. He didn't move in the slightest except for breathing. The steady movement of his chest was the only thing that reassured me that he was alive. Panic gripped at my chest, what was going on?

" MUM!" I screamed.

She came racing up the stairs and through the door. She looked at me worriedly.

" Fred what is it?"

" George he won't wake up."

" Oh Merlin. Percy!" She shouted running a hand through her hair.

A moment later a pyjama clad Percy ran in. He froze at the sight of George.

" We need to get Harry now." He said.

" But the Headmaster said..." Mum started to say.

" Yes but otherwise neither of them are going to wake up until they're together again."

" Oh Merlin." I gasped.

" I will go speak to Dumbledore." Mum said running out.

I just sat by George and hoped to Merlin he would get better.

Vernons Pov

The little freak refused to wake up so I started whipping him with my belt again. He had been beat everyday of the holidays so far. It was the freaks fault. I had told that old guy that I would refuse to have him in the house but Petunia had insisted just for the week so that the house would be protected. I smashed him across the head with the belt cutting beneath his eye and then I took my foot, and stamped on his head.

Anyway I never promised the old bastard that I would look after him and be kind to him. There would be no chance of that. And now the freak refused to wake up. He had chores to do. Why wouldn't he wake? Freakish business more than likely. I stood on his wrist before I left again. I slammed the door making the chains on the door rattle with my anger. He would pay for the smashed locks, not in money but with blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry that it has taken me a whole week to upload, but there has been so many exams this week, luckily only one in the upcoming week. Thank you for all the reviews, the positive reviews outweighed the bad one, by far. Thank you for them. Please read and review.**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: I had a review saying it was not right for two people with a two year age difference to date. Why? Are you saying that if there are people who are 22 and 24 dating that it is wrong? Also, another thing, in the same review it said, just because they are in a soul bond doesn't mean they are gay. This comes up in a later story, but let me just clarify. George hasn't told Harry he loves him, nor was he suddenly gay. He had known he was, just not shared it with anyone, as he was unsure how they would take it, Harry on the other hand didn't know as through his life he had never really thought about it, not ever really having time to himself where he is not getting beaten or being forced to do chores. Also it is not like love at first sight, it is merely the fact that when George first sees Harry he knows he wants to protect him, as on the train station platform, he notices how skinny Harry is, and when Dumbledore tells him he is abused, and he sees so, it raises that fact. Oh and someone said that they wouldn't see Fred and George running away from Dudley's gang, but there is a reason they did. They wanted to not anger Dudley much, as they knew that if they angered him, he would tell his father who would take it out on Harry, and normally when they don't run away from bullies they can use magic, but their father explained to them that if they used magic, Harry would get the blame and be expelled, and they didn't want to risk it. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, therefore I can't possibly own Harry Potter.**

Chapter Two Mr Weasley's Pov

I was called home from work by Dumbledore who said he would pay for the day I had missed. He said it was important. I had never been contacted by Dumbledore at work before, but I trusted Dumbledore with my life, as well as my children's lives every year when they went to Hogwarts. I knew that if he needed me, there was a reason. I flooed home and he was sat in the living room with an unconscious George a worried looking Percy, a frantic pacing Fred and a worried Molly.

" What's happening?" I asked confused. I hadn't been home much over the past couple of days, as there had been a lot of raids at work. It meant that I left the house at seven every morning and was getting back at midnight as it was only Perkins and myself in the office.

" We need you to go and collect Harry from his relatives." Albus said.

" Why is there something wrong?"

" They have not allowed Harry out to see George which means the bond is being stretched so to speak. If a bond is stretched for a certain amount of time the two people in the bond will collapse until they are together again."

I hadn't read up much on soul bonds, and I promised myself I would when I got time. If one of my sons was in a soul bond, I wanted to know as much as I could so that I would be able to keep it as smooth as possible for him. I didn't want him hurt like he was because of the soul bond, but I didn't blame Harry. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't allowed from him house. I knew what might happen if Harry returned to his relatives, but I trusted Dumbledore, and I knew he would help keep Harry safe.

" So George had collapsed?" I asked just to confirm, even though I could see it with my own eyes.

" Yes."

" Right I'm going now." I said. I dropped my bag on the chair in the kitchen before running out of the yard to a part where I could apparate.

" I need to get back to Hogwarts." Albus said flooing away.

I dropped my bag on the chair in the kitchen before running out of the yard to a part where I could apparate. I apparated to number four and knocked on the door and smiled at the woman as she opened it. She was glaring furiously at me. She looked at my clothes and gasped before ushering me in. I was confused what did it matter I wasn't wearing muggle clothes.

" What do you want Freak?" She snapped.

" Excuse me I am not a freak." I said haughtily. What the hell was up with this woman? I knew Harry had been abused once upon a time, but I had just assumed it was by the Uncle, or maybe the cousin, there seemed to be emotional abuse from this woman as well, I wouldn't have been surprised if there was.

" What do you want then?"

" I am here to bring your nephew home with me."

" Why?"

" He needs to see his soul partner and you refused to let him leave the house."

" Why should the freak be happy?"

I was shocked. He was her own flesh and blood, the only living connection to her sister, and she didn't care? I shook it off, planning on getting Harry out of this house as soon as I possibly could.

" Can you stop calling your nephew a freak and take me to him?"

She gulped nervously before setting off upstairs and I followed her. She pointed at a room with no less than five locks on the door. I was furious as the door was locked. They had kept him locked up.

" YOU KEPT HIM LOCKED UP?" I shouted.

" He deserved it bringing his freakishness into this house."

" You are despicable."

No one deserved to be locked up at his age, no child deserved to be locked up, imprisoned in a house with abuse and lack of love. He had been locked in his room, for something that he had not been able to help. He had not been able to help that he was born with magic, it is a gift, not a curse. She should have been supporting her nephew, like others would, instead she had locked him away and more than likely let her husband abuse him.

She unlocked the doors and I walked in. Harry was laying unconsious on the bed however he was covered in cuts and his leg and arm were swollen. He looked as if he was awake he would be incredible pain and he was sweating as it was in his unconscious state. My worst fears about it had been confirmed, and I swung around to look her in the face. How dare she.

" What did you do to him?" I growled in a low voice.

" The freak always gets whats coming to him."

" No one deserves to be hurt and abused you...you...you... cow."

I picked him up gently in my arms as she sneered at me. I looked around for his stuff, but it wasn't there and I didn't want to have to hold both, and I knew I would be able to come back for them. There wasn't any anti apparation wards around the house which surprised me, or maybe it was because it was clear I wasn't going to hurt Harry. I secured him in my arms apparated us to the Burrow. I rushed into the house, being careful not to shake him and placed him on the sofa across from George. George stirred a little.

" HARRY!" Fred screamed.

He had come rushing over when he had seen how he was cut up and hurt. He paled dramatically as he took in the full extent. Molly rushed in at the shout and she had gasped and tears had sprung to his eyes. She brought her hands up to her mouth, and I knew that though she had some knowledge of healing cuts and scrapes from our kids, that this was beyond her capability.

" Molly floo for Madam Pomfrey." I said in a low voice, picking up a pillow to place behind Harry's head.

She did as I told her and she returned five minutes later. Madam Pomfrey bustled in and gasped at the sight of Harry. She had a medical hand bag on her arm as she bustled over to Harry and took her wand out of it and tutted quietly to herself. She started taking bandages out, and creams and being using them on Harry, having to strip him down to his boxers so she would be able to work on the welts on his back and legs. We all paled when we saw how bad it was, and I was glad that Ginny was at her friend Luna's so she wouldn't be able to be scarred by this.

" Again?" Madam Pomfrey asked Fred seriously.

" Yep again."

" Who sent him back?"

" Dumbledore."

" ALBUS!" She growled.

" Why are you putting them in pots?" Molly asked.

" They have begun healing the muggle way. Muggle healing and magical healing don't mix. If I wanted to use magic on them, I would have to re break the bones, but I don't think I should at this point. If they had been longer, I might have had to, but for now, I think he should be okay with just wearing pots. However I have healed the welts and bruises by magic."

When she was done, she magicked the clothes back onto Harry, and picked him up carefully, before placing him next to George on the sofa that I had just enlarged. I knew the welts on Harry's back, and the bruises hadn't gone at that point, but I knew that within the next twenty four hours they would. She took George's arm, and carefully placed it on Harry's shoulder and Harry twitched slightly. George instinctively curled around Harry and woke up. He blinked owlishly at Harry. He then gripped him tighter to his chest but loosened when Harry whimpered. Harry began twitching, and it took longer for him to wake up, a near ten minutes at which George spent refusing to talk to any of us and just running his fingers through Harry's hair, until Harry woke up.

When he did wake, I realised it had taken him longer as he would have more than likely been knocked out by his uncle as well. Harry's eyes flicked open and he croaked slightly as he tried to speak.

" Harry." George whispered.

" Georgie?" He whispered even softer and it was croaky.

I bustled off to get him a drink.

" Oh Ry your hurt."

I gave George the drink, and he helped Harry drink something. Harry was trying to move his arm, but he looked down eventually, and realised he had a pot on it.

" I know." He whispered, in reply to George's statement.

" What happened?"

" Uncle Vernon was angry."

Suddenly Harry's stomach growled and everyone turned to look to him and he blushed. He hid his face in Georges chest. George was just whispering in his ear. Harry glanced up at him and Harry nodded and then hugged him again and I smiled. George was good for Harry, and Harry was good for George, helping him be a bit more sensitive with his pranks, and I thought that Harry's niceness rubbed off on Fred a bit as well.

" Harry, are you hungry?" Fred asked softly.

I had never really heard Fred speak softly to someone, more use to him being loud and boisterous. Harry nodded slightly again when George whispered something in his ear.

George's Pov

" Harry, are you hungry?" Fred asked.

" Harry you can say whether you are or not." I told him in a soft whisper.

He looked up at me and I nodded.

He nodded in answer to Fred's question.

" Shall we and go and get something to eat then?" Fred asked.

I whispered he was allowed in his ear again and he nodded. I picked him up as he still had a cast on his leg and arm.

" What happened to your leg?"

" It broke."

" How?"

" Uncle Vernon stepped on it."

" Oh Harry."

" I've never worn a cast before, they feel weird."

" What, have you never had broken bones before?"

" No, I have had loads, I just have never been to see a doctor before Madam Pomfrey."

" A doctor, don't you mean a healer?"

" A doctor is a muggle version of a healer."

" Oh."

I carried him in a bridal hold and placed him on one of the chairs in the kitchen however I didn't drop his hand. Mum brought a large portion of food over and he tried to break it into pieces with the fork in his left hand. I took the fork from him and the knife and cut his food into pieces and he blushed red so I placed a kiss to his head. I then passed the fork past to him and he waited for me to get my plate before he started eating himself. He ate slowly.

" When was the last time you ate?" I whispered in his ear.

" Friday." He replied in the same tone.

" That was the day we broke up!" I whisper cried.

" I know."

" What about a drink?" I whispered.

" Day before yesterday, I've been out since then."

" Out?"

" Uncle Vernon whacked me over the head."

" Oh Ry." I whispered.

I pressed another kiss to his forehead. He then turned to have a conversation with Fred and I came to the conclusion I would have to let go of his hand so he could put that arm in the sling that Mum had just brought in for him.

" Thank you." He whispered.

She helped him move his arm into the sling and he smiled at her sadly as she did at him. He then turned back to his breakfast. He took small bites and didn't even finish half of it and Mum was about to protest but Fred gave her a look.

" Mum can I invite Lee round?" Fred asked.

" Oh go on then ask if he can stay the night if you want."

" Thanks Mum." He said rushing off.

I picked Harry up and we both went upstairs to Fred and I's room. I placed him down on the bed removing the one shoe he was wearing. Dad had returned to go and collect Harry's stuff from the Dursley's. I lay down next to him on the bed and cuddled him close. He yawned sleepily, and I had a feeling he hadn't been sleeping right since he had returned to the Dursley's. He hid his face in my chest. I wrapped my arms fully round him and he sighed. I ran my fingers through his hair and he moved closer to the comfort I was giving him. He closed his eyes and eventually we both fell asleep.

Fred's Pov

Lee did come and stay the night. He arrived ten minutes after I flooed him with an overnight bag. We dropped his bag in the kitchen as I knew George and Harry were asleep upstairs in George's and I's room, and I didn't want to disturb him. So we dropped the bags in the kitchen and we went outside. We went in the tree house George and I had made in the woods years back, with Dad's help.

" Why's Harry here I thought he was going to come on Friday after staying a week at his Aunt and Uncles? Its only been what four days its Tuesday."

" I know, but they refused to let him out to see us so we had to rescue him when George fainted."

" Oh." Lee said in understanding.

" Yeah."

" I can imagine what that's like I saw Katie earlier for a few hours and I am going to go and see her at five o'clock tomorrow."

" Ah."

" How is Harry?"

" When he got here he had welts, cuts, bruises and a broken leg and arm."

" Merlin!"

" Yeah. Madam Pomfrey healed the cuts, welts and bruises however his arm and leg need to heal muggle. She put them in casts and slings."

" Poor Harry."

" I know."

" Who could hurt Harry though, I mean have they even met him. He's one of the politest people I know."

" I know, if I ever got my hands on his Uncle..." I growled trailing off, it didn't take much imagination to have some idea of what I would do.

" Let me take the Aunt." Lee replied.

" George can have the cousin, I hate that cousin of Harry's did I tell you what he did when we were there?"

" No."

I spent time explaining it to Lee, and we spent ages catching up on everything that had happened since the end of the holidays, and it surprised me that so much had happened in such a short space of time. Lee and I spent until lunch in the tree house and when we went back in we were joined by George and Harry. They were holding hands and Harry looked nervous. We went and ate lunch and afterwards we went out flying. George said he would sit on the ground with Harry, but that was just so he could get Mum to agree.

" Please Mum."

" George, it is too dangerous."

" Please, fresh air will do Harry good he has been kept inside for the past four or five days, please!" George begged.

" Fine, but you stay on the ground."

" We will, thanks Mum."

So Mum had agreed however George had pulled Harry onto his broom with him. Harry looked free in the sky. George didn't go too fast not wanting to hurt Harry and we just flew around for a bit. We didn't want anyone to get hurt so playing with apples probably wouldn't have been a good idea. Over the next few days we did some flying without Lee a bit of prank pulling and some games of chess or exploding snap. I was longing to go swimming and I could tell George was as well.

" Go." Harry said.

" But Harry?"

" Go swimming I have plenty to do."

" Are you sure?"

" Completely."

I left the house with George and we went swimming in the little pond not far from the house.

Harry's Pov

George left and I smiled glad he was going to have some fun. I decided to get my homework out of the way. I did the charms homework in less than hour as the topic was easy. I knew all about things like that. I loved charms, it was my favourite subject and the spells and theories just came to me easily. I then moved onto History of magic. It was to do with the goblin rebellion of 1789, It was easy as Bathilda Bagshot's book had explained it easily. I wrote a twenty inch essay on it and then looked what else I had. I didn't bother going down for dinner as I was engrossed in my homework and I wasn't hungry anyway. I didn't have any astronomy, herbology or defence homework so I went straight onto an essay for Snape that I actually understood. I only had my transfiguration essay left which I too finished that afternoon. I got it out of the way in an hour and a half which was thirty minutes shorter than it had taken me for potions and half an hour longer than History of Magic and Charms.

When I went down for tea that night I was finished. This meant I had the whole rest of the holidays of not having to do homework. I sat near Mr Weasley during tea but I didn't feel comfortable next to him. I tensed when ever he talked to me but I don't think he noticed nor did anyone else. I wasn't scared of him, just nervous.

However that night Percy confronted me in our room, and I realised that he must have known I had tensed. He sat on his bed and began talking to me.

" Harry you don't feel comfortable around my dad do you?"

" Its not that its just I'm just being irrational." I said, babbling slightly.

" What do you mean?"

" I'm just worried he might hurt me like my uncle."

Percy came and sat by me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I tensed slightly at the contact, but he didn't move away, and I managed to reassure myself that Percy wouldn't hurt me. He then started to make me talk saying it would help a lot and it did.

" What did your Uncle do to you Harry?"

I stilled not really wanting to tell him at first. What if he used it against me and I didn't want him to think me weak.

" He hit me with his belt."

" Oh Harry."

" He stood on my arm and leg so they would break."

He squeezed my shoulder in a comforting brotherly sort of way.

" He also kicked my legs from under me so my glasses would break and cut around my eyes."

" Oh Harry."

Percy's Pov

At tea Harry was sat near Dad, and I noticed that he looked slightly nervous and pale, especially so when Dad talked to him. I had a feeling I knew why. His Uncle had beat him, and Dumbledore who was meant to be a good man sent him back to the Dursley's, allowing him to get beaten again, and it wasn't exactly good for how Harry felt around people.

I cornered him about it that night. We shared a room, and I sat on my bed and began talking to him. I could tell he felt really uncomfortable, even thinking about talking about it, but it needed to be done. I tried to make my voice sound as if I wasn't pitying him. I knew he didn't really like pity, I knew Mum was really pitying of him, and I could tell he didn't like it, so I was trying my absolute hardest to show him I didn't pity him, even if I did a bit.

He explained it to me eventually, but as he told me seemed distant. He seemed to be downplaying everything by saying it in a tone of voice that suggested that he didn't care. I knew he did though. How could you not care that you were abused?

Madam Pomfrey's Pov

It was two days before I could get a meeting with Albus. He didn't know I had gone to see Harry, and I wanted a word with him about it. It was not fair that Harry was sent on his way back to the Dursley's where it was clear he was going to be abused. No child deserves that. No person deserves to be abused, and I wasn't going to let Albus send him back again. I knocked on the door after saying the password and tapped my foot impatiently.

" Come in!"

I walked in, and Albus's eyes gleamed behind his crescent moon glasses.

" Ah Poppy, take a seat."

I did so.

" Care for a lemon drop?"

" No I bloody well don't."

" Now now."

" Albus Dumbledore what on earth were you thinking!" I said finding it hard to control my temper.

" It was for Harry's greater good."

" Greater good my left butt cheek. He was abused! How is that good for anyone?"

" Ah, but it will protect his family."

" Family! Family! They are not his family! Family protect each other. Family look out for one other. The mother and son may share some of Harry's blood, but trust me, they are not his family."

" Alas, they are the only family he has left."

" The Weasleys are his family!"

" Alas, he will have to return next year."

" No, he won't." I said my eyes flashing.

I knew if Albus made one more comment, I was going to erupt.

" I am afraid he will." He said gravely.

My temper erupted.

" ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, IF YOU SEND HIM BACK TO THOSE MONSTERS NEXT YEAR THEN I WILL TAKE YOU TO COURT FOR HELPING ABUSE A CHILD! DO YOU WANT THAT! TRUST ME ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, I AM NOT LYING!" I screamed before storming out of the office.

I stormed into my rooms in the Hospital Wing and growled angrily. If Albus Dumbledore sent him back again next year, he was going to have more than my temper to deal with.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi, sorry it's been six days, but I had a maths test, and for my geography we are now studying flood plains, lucky I live on a place with tons of flood defences as it floods at least five times a year. I was going to wait for Saturday to put this up, but I have a project that I am doing, so here it is. Also, have any of you guys been watching I'm a celebrity? Joey just went out, and now only Lucy, David and Kian remain. I want Kian to win! What about you guys? If you watch it, comment. Thanks for reading, and please comment or PM me or email me at gredandforgefan .uk. You can also follow me on tumblr at Phelpsgirlxxx or on twitter at KateGredandForg. Thanks xx OH AND R.I.P Nelson Mandela, and R.I.P my best mates grandma.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I merely own the things in my room and this laptop as well as my brain. If I owned Harry Potter I would have more things, so anyway, I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter three Harry's Pov

It was two weeks until the end of the holidays when George came up to me with a question. We had exactly two weeks until we were meant to return to school and he had a question for me. I sort of had a feeling I knew what this question was, and my heart sank to the pit of my stomach. There was no way I was going to tell him. I didn't want to get gifts, I didn't want to be created as a special person for the day. Other people could have it for all I cared. I didn't deserve recognition on one day, as it was the day I was born. No, I deserved to be ignored on that day. When I was born, I brought pain and suffering to people, not happiness. Maybe my parents had loved me for a year and three months, but since then I had brought pain and suffering, include to them, they had died, because of me. I didn't want George to know.

" Harry I have known you exactly a year and yet you never did tell me your birthday." He said.

I froze turning to look at him. I tried go give him an innocent 'who me?' look but he didn't fall for it at all. I tried to hop off but I was caught round the corner by Fred. Damn George must have known he was there and that was why he didn't chase after me. Damn twin thing. Fred picked me up, and carried me back into the living room and placed me down at George's side, and George instantly wrapped an arm around me, not bothered about my tensed shoulders, but my instincts were screaming at me to run, but I didn't. There was no way I would be able to escape from Fred and George. Two against one never worked, especially considering I wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school.

" What's going on brother dearest?" Fred asked.

" I am trying to find out when his birthday is." George said.

I knew that he wouldn't have found out from looking through my memories. Even though I didn't remember my ninth, tenth or eleventh birthday, every birthday I was beaten and then ignored, and I had no doubt in thinking that I was for the other birthday's would be exactly the same, if not worse beatings, because I had got older, but I didn't really want to know, and I shook my head slightly, trying to force away the flashbacks that were trying to fight there way to the front of my mind.

" Oh come on Hazza! Please tell us you're birthday!" Fred pleaded.

Just then Mrs Weasley came around the door looking curious and holding a massive pile of washing. She smiled at us all talking and then stopped as if she was just thinking about something. I tensed even more, and George used his hands to rub at my shoulders, and I couldn't help but relax, even though my heart was racing and the blood was pounding in my ears, and I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, thanking inwardly every god or goddess that may have been listening, meaning the Weasley's didn't realise my troubles.

" Who's birthday?" Mrs Weasley asked curiously.

" We are trying to find out Harry he's been avoiding tell us for a year. We just want to know, we need to celebrate it." Fred told her.

" Oh its not for ages." I said offhandedly, trying to keep a calm face. They couldn't know.

" How long is ages?" George asked.

" It doesn't matter."

" It does." Fred argued.

" Yeah come on Harry we will need to buy you a present." George said whispering slightly in my ear, making me shiver.

George was smirking at me and pulled me into a hug and put his chin on my shoulder. He smirked as did Fred while Mrs Weasley watched curious to what George was doing. However I know what he was planning. There was no way I was going to be able to resist what I knew he was going to do, so I scrunched my eyes closed, and tried to focus on something in my mind. A song or something, anything that would take my mind off it.

" Come on Harry." He whispered.

" Nope." I said.

I closed my eyes tighter. I peeked out of them to see Fred and George pulling identical puppy dog faces. Or at least they were near enough identical. Fred's was more of pout and Georges eyes shone more. I felt my resistance against George slowly crumbling. I couldn't tell him, and once more I steeled my resolve, I wasn't going to give in, never.

" Nope." I said softly.

" Please." George whined in my ear.

" No." I said again.

" Oh come on." He pleaded.

Just then Percy walked in. He looked at us curiously raising an eyebrow. He was wearing a hoodie, which surprised me, not ever expecting him to wear something like that. When he wore Muggle clothing at school on weekends, he wore pretty much a suit, but then I realised he must wear something else when he was at home, as at school he had to still be a prefect at Hogwarts, so there was no wonder he was able to relax more at home. He smiled at me and I smiled back and Fred grinned but I had no idea what for. It wasn't until after that I realised.

" Percy have you read a book telling you when Harry's birthday is?" Fred asked.

Damn Percy knew as he had passed me a gift on my birthday. It was my second ever proper birthday present. It was a book of charms as he knew it was my favourite subject and I had thanked him for it days. It had been something I had got on my birthday and even though it was my second gift, it felt like my first as I had never remembered the one from Hagrid and apart from beatings it was the only one. Also it was based on something I really loved, meaning that he must have found out what I liked. That meant more to me than the actual gift had, and I was he knew that, but didn't mind.

" Wait you don't know so am I the only one who gave you a present Harry?" He asked.

I smiled sheepishly blushing. I tried to indicate that I didn't want him to tell anyone however I knew he could understand but he decided to ignore it and tell them anyway. I really didn't want to let them know, something was telling me it wasn't going to be okay.

" Oh Harry's birthday was the thirty first of July." Percy said clearly.

Mrs Weasley dropped the washing and Fred and George turned to look at me. I just turned and hid my face in Georges chest blushing furiously. Percy was grinning mischievously. I had never seen him grin like that. I wondered how many people at school knew that the very strict Gryffindor prefect could grin like that, and it reminded me so much of Fred and George.

" Oh Harry dear you should have told us." Mrs Weasley said.

" It wasn't a big deal."

" But you turned twelve."

" It doesn't matter."

" Oh but we will have to do something as a belated birthday. A party?"

" No its okay I'm fine." I said.

" Yeah lets have a party!" Fred exclaimed.

Just then Mr Weasley walked in from work. He was wearing slightly raggedy robes, and it made me want to give them my money. I knew they wouldn't accept it though, even though some day we would be related through marriage, or at least I hoped so. George might not want to, but I did, not that I was going to tell him that, I knew someone, if not George himself would use it against me. He looked at us all stood in the living room and grinned happily. He kissed Mrs Weasley's cheek and turned to talk to her.

" What's going on Molly dear?"

" Well Dad we just found out Harry's birthday." Fred said interrupting before Mrs Weasley could say anything.

" What he didn't even tell George?" Mr Weasley asked shocked.

" Nope." George said drawing the p out.

" Only Percy knew." Mrs Weasley said.

" I read it in a book and got him a present." Percy told them.

" So when is it?" He asked.

" July the thirty first." George told him.

" Well happy belated Birthday." He said.

" Thanks sir." I whispered.

That night in bed I was dreading it. I didn't want anyone to know as I hated my birthday. Nothing good have ever come of the day. Uncle Vernon had always hit me extra hard on my birthday and Dudley would taunt me with the presents he got on that day. I had to even out my breathing so that Percy would think I was asleep at the normal time, rather than awake the fact of knowing what would happen in a few days time. My heart was racing as I thought about it once more.

Aunt Petunia would just look at me and tell me to go and do my chores and not do anything freakish while I was at it on my birthdays from before I was eight. I couldn't let them do anything. I hated birthday's. She was the one who treated me the best. She once slipped me a piece of bread on my birthday, even though I hadn't eaten for three days before hand. I didn't want a birthday which was the main reason I didn't tell anyone. I sort of thought George may have worked that out, but clearly hadn't.

When everyone got up the next morning I still hadn't managed to get any sleep. I had been tossing and turning all night. I never wanted to celebrate my birthday. Ever but now I had no choice. I had bags under my eyes, and they were really bloodshot. George smiled at me as I sat down and I returned it. He grabbed my hand and I just held his limply. He didn't notice, but that made me even more reassured. I hated thinking that something would happen. If a party was scheduled something bad would come of it. It was how it worked. My luck is very two sided.

That day I grabbed my book of charms spells and crept out. I ended up sitting behind one of the trees in the Weasley's orchard. I wanted to get away for a while. It reassured me if they didn't notice I had left, during the actual party I would be able slip out and they would forget about it, but hopefully they wouldn't think I was being rude. They were immersed in plans for the party but I really didn't want a party of any sort. Also Christmas was every year so that could be the only day when I was allowed presents. I didn't need two days a year. Just one was all I needed, and that was at a push.

It was half past three in the afternoon when Lee found me. He had come over for a visit and to help plan. I had left and it had taken them a while to notice as they were immersed in their plans. I was glad that they didn't notice me for a while as it gave me more time. He slipped down next to me, and placed an arm around me. I sighed slightly, leaning into someone I thought as one of my best friends or one of my older brothers.

" Hey Harry."

" Hi Lee."

" What's the matter?"

" Nothing." I said immediately.

" There has to be something as you're upset."

" I don't want a party."

" But Fred said..."

" Fred thinks that I will enjoy it but no one listened when I said I really didn't want one." I told him.

" Why not Harry?"

" I don't celebrate it. I never have."

" Why not?"

" Well most of the time my Uncle would make my birthdays the worst."

" What would he do?"

I stayed silent not really wanting to tell him. I did trust him but the only one I had really told about my home life was Percy weeks back. I had told him everything and I know for certain he kept it to himself. I brought my knees up to my chest, and Lee rubbed my back soothingly. I leant in, wanting the slight comfort that he gave me.

" He...he...he."

" He what Harry? He whispered slightly.

" He would just hit me and whip me on my birthdays but it would always be worse than the other days." I said staring off into space, not associating myself with the conversation.

" Why?" He whispered sadly.

" He said it was my birthday gift." I said in a monotone voice.

By this point I had tears running down my face. He squeezed me close to his side, and I shivered slightly. He smiled at me and I grimaced slightly back up at him. He was so happy all the time, and I just wondered how he managed it. How was he so happy and lively all the time? How was it even possible? I swore to myself, that one day I would find out, so if George was ever down, I would be able to comfort him, the way he had with me so often.

" Don't you think it would be different here?" He asked me.

" I don't know but I associate that day with pain." I whispered biting my lip.

" Hows your leg and arm?" He asked me changing the subject.

" Not too bad, I hardly even notice it. I had to rest on my leg to get here and now I think its gone dodgy again, but it's not painful."

" Come on climb on and I'll take you back." He said, and I worked out that he knew I had lied when I said it didn't hurt.

" Thanks Lee." I whispered as he picked me up.

" No problem."

" I still don't want a party."

" I know."

Lee's Pov

By the time we reached the house Harry was asleep and I could hear people panicking before I even opened the door. Fred and Georges were loudest followed by Mrs Weasley. I sighed, knowing I would have to break it to them that he really really didn't want to have a party, but I was prepared, as long as I could help Harry by doing this, as he knew George wanted one, but it was up to Harry, no one else. It was to be Harry's party if it was anyone's.

" We still haven't found Harry." George panicked his voice shaking slightly.

" And now Lees gone!" Fred exclaimed.

I opened the door and everyone turned to look at me.

" Oh Lee there you are." Fred said.

" And..." I said going through the door fully so they could see Harry.

" Harry!" George exclaimed.

" Where was he?" Percy asked.

" Behind a tree in the orchard."

" Oh." George whispered, as if he was shocked that he hadn't thought to check there himself.

" Is there anywhere I can put him?" I asked.

" Place him on the sofa."

I went into the living room and moved a cushion so it would be under his head and then placed him down on the sofa. Harry was way lighter than Katie was and Katie was light as it was. Harry must be dreadfully underweight. I walked back into the kitchen and George had his head in his hands. I sat down at the spare chair that was clearly for me to sit in and I did so. Mrs Weasley was discussing something with Percy, while George and Fred waited, it was obvious that I was going to be expected to tell them what was wrong with Harry.

" What's the matter with him?"

" He really doesn't want a party." I said.

" But...!" Fred began to protest.

" He hates his own birthday because of previous birthdays." I told them.

" His relatives?" Mr Weasley asked.

" Yes its why he doesn't want one. He went out of his way to try and stop you from knowing as he didn't want one."

" Why didn't he tell us?" George asked.

" He did."

" What?" Fred asked.

" He tried to tell you but you ignored him and continued on with the planning. He did tell you but you all seemed to want this party and he didn't want to upset you."

" I am the worst soul mate ever." George muttered into his hands.

" Your not." I told him.

" But he thinks he can't confide in me." He said.

" He knows he can but you were so enthusiastic about this party..."

" I am going to speak with him when he wakes up." He decided.

Two days later there had been no party or presents in the end for Harry and that had made him happier. However I had bought him a present and was going to use it as an extra Christmas one. We were heading into Diagon Alley for our school books. I knew George and Fred would have had the same idea with two presents. It was smart, and I know that Harry would probably clock onto it, but I knew that at Christmas according to George, the Dursley's were too busy fussing over Dudley to pay attention to Harry and beating him up.

Their had been a lot of books on Gilderoy Lockhart and it was Harry who had the idea. Mrs Weasley was worrying about how much it was going to cost but he gone to talk to her. He was really smart with things like this, and I realised that when he was younger that he had no money for anything and when he had bits of it, he would more than likely work to save as much as he could. No one minded though, he managed to make peoples lives better.

" Mrs Weasley?"

" Yes dear?"

" Why don't you buy one set of books? Fred and George share books mainly anyway and the others are never going to have lessons at the same time as George and Fred so they can swap over in the break between lessons."

" Thank you Harry." She said.

I had seen Katie yesterday and she was coming into Diagon Alley with us today. However we had a delayed start. Harry breathed in ash from the fire and coughed when he had said Diagon Alley meaning he disappeared somewhere and none of us knew where. George was panicking and twisting his fingers. No one bothered to stop him, all of us were worried about Harry, especially considering the fact that he had a broken leg and a broken arm.

George's Pov

" Where is he?" I worried.

" Calm down George he will be found."

" Don't worry he will be." Lee agreed.

Just then I spotted him and ran off with Fred and Lee following. He was walking down the street with Hagrid. I swept him into a hug and pressed kisses into his hair. I had been so worried about him. Mum came down and dusted him off with a clothes brush and then fixed his glasses. I breathed in his familiar scent, reassuring myself that he was fine. He wasn't hurt, and it meant that I was reassured. The only newly broken thing were his glasses and they had already been mended.

" Oh Harry I was so worried." I whispered into his hair.

" I'm fine." He said clearly.

" Hows your leg?" Lee asked.

" It twinges a bit." He said grimacing.

" Oh." Fred said.

" Its fine though." He was quick to reassure us.

It had been stupid of us to let Harry go off with a broken leg. He still had a week until he could get his leg cast off. His arms had two weeks meaning it would still be in a sling for a few days at Hogwarts. I had flooed with Ginny before, so it would have been smart if I flooed with Harry, as one it was his first time and two he was injured. I had no idea why I hadn't thought about it in the first place. Surely that would have been some common sense.

" Come on lets go to Flourish and Blotts." Mum said.

It was crowded in Flourish and Blotts and Harry, Lee, Katie, Fred and I opted to stay outside. There were too many giggly females fluttering their eyelashes at Gilderoy Lockhart. It was sickening. Seriously most of them had husbands. Mum was doing the same and Dad seemed a bit put out by it. I would have been if Harry had been flirting with Lockhart, but I knew that Harry wouldn't do that. Even Katie was looking at them weirdly, and I guessed it was just because of the soul bond that she wasn't bothered, or maybe she was one of the few in the wizarding world who had common sense.

Dad was holding Ginny's hand tightly so she wouldn't get lost and Mum took all our books and Harry's to get signed so that we didn't have to go in at all. If we had gone in Harry would have been stepped on quite a bit. However we did look around the door when we heard a commotion. Lee had been the first to hear it, and it sounded like spoken threats, and he was sure it had been our Dad, so obviously curiosity got the better of us, and we found out for ourselves.

Dad was in a scrap with Mr Malfoy while Ron was arguing with Malfoy Junior. Dad ended up pushing Mr Malfoy into a shelf of books causing Mr Malfoy to be hit in the eye with an encyclopaedia of toadstools. Mum finished sorting our books and swept us from the shop. She was furious with Dad, and that was pretty rare. I knew they had arguments, which parents didn't, but they normally kept it away from us so we weren't affected.

" Honest Arthur what were you thinking? What Gilderoy Lockhart must have thought?" She cried swishing her handbag angrily.

" He liked it. He asked the reporter to work it into his report said it was good publicity." Fred told her, being honest, backed up by the fact that Harry nodded.

She ignored Fred completely and scowled at Harry, and he shrank in on himself a bit. I glared at her as she bustled us back into the leaky cauldron. We had all got our other stuff earlier on, as Mum had expected Flourish and Blotts to take the longest, and she wasn't wrong. We bid goodbye to Katie and Lee, who were going to Katie's and as it was only just the first couple of days of August, they were going on holiday to Puerto Rico. I grabbed hold of Harry and held him tight before flooing away, with him grasped tightly to my side.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is early! Boo ya! I have no idea what I am talking about! Well, I feel like poop after running 3.2 miles and then getting insulted like fifty times, but here you go. Please read and review. OH, ALSO ENGLAND IT IS THE LAST FOR YEARS! It won't be until 2103 that it will happen again. In America and other countries in the world you would have todays date as 12/11/13 the first part being the month middle being the date and the last being the year, but in England, Scotland etc...it is 11/12/13 and it means it is all in order and it won't occur again for another ninety ish years when it will be 01/02/03 for the first of February 2103, and though there is a slight chance I could be alive, being in the younger generation of fanfiction writers, it does seem likely that I will die before I turn around 104, so yeah. Anyway, people of England the last time more than likely in most of our life times. It is why this chapter is up early. In memory and celebration of this day! Happy times guys. x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter at all.**

Chapter four Harry's Pov

It was September the first and most people were rushing around collecting books and robes that they had left lying around. Percy and I were already packed though as we had done it a few days ago and spent the last two days going round collecting things we had needed. We thought it would be sensible to pack before hand, as it made sense and rushing around didn't seem like the best idea we could have had, and I was glad Percy did it as well, as I didn't want to feel like the odd one out as everyone else left it until last minute.

Percy had let me leave some of my stuff that I couldn't take in our room. He had said it was my room not too so I had every right to leave stuff here that wouldn't go in my trunk. Lily was in her carrier and Hedwig had already left for Hogwarts and Mr Weasley had shrunk her cage and it was in my pocket. Lily had grown a lot bigger since Christmas, and Hedwig was just as nice as usual, mothering me, and with her mothering and adding Mrs Weasley's to it, it was almost unbearable. Mrs Weasley seemed very fond of hugging people, I must admit.

I had helped Mr Weasley take my trunk to the car even though I only had one arm in use for the next few days. The cast on my leg had been taken off two days before, and I was extremely grateful for it, as I didn't like the fact that I didn't have crutches, meaning George had to carry me everywhere, and it had been embarrassing, and I had seen Ron laughing and jeering at me because of it, and it made me feel slightly insecure and uncomfortable. The car had been enlarged and that was obvious. He winked at me and beckoned me over to him and I went over.

" Not a word to Molly she wouldn't approve."

" Okay." I told him, over the summer the fear of him had lessened significantly.

Eventually we got into the car but we had to return as Fred had forgotten his Dr Filibusters fireworks, I knew that he wouldn't survive without them, so I didn't mind. He needed them, as I knew they were planning a prank for Halloween, even though it had just turned the first of September, but I expected it to be good by the rate they were planning. Ten minutes later it was George who had forgotten his broom and I knew that he needed it, as it would be near enough impossible to play quidditch without it, and Errol was too old and didn't have enough strength to carry it. We were nearly at the motorway when Ginny had shrieked that she had forgotten her diary, I didn't really understand though. Sure she didn't want her parents finding it and reading it, any teen would find that awful, but surely she could get another note pad, or have Mrs Weasley send it to her. However I left it, believing I was over analysing, a pre teenager girls mind.

By the time we had left again we were running very very late. Mrs Weasley kept glancing at her watch worriedly. She was nervous we were going to miss the train and I was too. I didn't want to miss it. Not in the slightest. If we missed it, I would have to wait for the next day to catch up with Hannah, Justin and Susan, and I hadn't heard from them all summer, and I didn't like the idea of not seeing them for much longer, the train would be a perfect time to catch up, even if George and Fred and everyone else didn't sit with us. I wanted to speak to Hannah about something in private as well.

" Molly dear?"

" No Arthur." Mrs Weasley said sternly.

" But this button here is an invisibility booster..." He said as if pleading.

" No Arthur not in broad daylight." She hissed.

When we finally got to the station it was ten to eleven. Mr Weasley rushed to get trolleys and we all loaded up our trunks. Fred, George and I shared a trolley which Fred pushed while I kept hold of Lily. Percy went through the barrier first. I felt as if someone was watching us, and it made me nervous as I looked around, looking for anything out of the ordinary. I think George could tell I was slightly nervous, as he shared a look with me, then a look with Fred.

Fred and George pulled me through with them and we loaded our things into a compartment and we were joined by Lee, Susan, Hannah and Justin. We saw Mr and Mrs Weasley come through but Ron didn't. Mr Weasley helped Ginny get his things on the train and then a pop echoed in our compartment. We all shared a look, slipping our wands out, before we all turned in sync to see who it was.

What was saw surprised us all. We all expected to see Death Eaters and maybe ever Voldemort, but all we saw was a small creature with bat like ears and massive green bulging eyes and a long nose. It was wearing what seemed to be pillow case with a head and arm holes and its eyes zeroed in on me. I took in the colour of it's pillow case, and felt sympathy burn for the house elf in my chest. How could anyone be so cruel to someone like that? No matter whether it was human, or an animal, we all had rights.

" Harry Potter."

Dobby's Pov

I had been told that Harry Potter lived with some muggles in Surrey, so on his birthday I visited him, in hope of telling him what was happening, with in reason without letting too much on, as I had been forbidden but my master always forgot to close of the loopholes that I always found in his commands. I chose his birthday, as it was my fault that he hadn't received his letters, and I needed to make sure he was okay. Sure, it was only visiting him, but at least it was someone to talk to. I had heard his muggle family were not very nice to wizards and witches.

However, when I turned up he wasn't there. There was blood on the floor of his room, or what I had assumed was his room, and it seemed like he hadn't been there for a while. I was gutted. How was I meant to make sure the great Harry Potter didn't return to Hogwarts when I had no idea where he was? I apparated home, and I was glad that my Master nor had anyone else realised I had left. I waited a few days before I heard it.

" And that Potter...and his bloody Weasel twin soul mate..." Young master Draco spat.

I froze, my bat like ears twitching. Weasel twin? That had to be one of the Weasley's twin sons. They were two years older than Master Draco. Any friend of Harry Potter's was a friend of mine! Especially if it was more than a friend! I knew where the Weasley's lived. Winky had told me once. Winky never lied to me, and she knew because her master Mr Crouch worked at the Ministry with Mr Weasley, and he had been around a few times, and she had told me what he told her, like how it was in Ottery St Catchpole in Devon.

I needed to get there, but I realised there was something wrong with my plan. I couldn't just appear at the Weasley's they were bound to have a few wards, especially if Harry Potter was staying with them! Also Mr Weasley was sure to know that I was Master Malfoy's elf. I had been with Master Malfoy when he had sneered at Mr Weasley. So I had to be sneaky, that shouldn't be too hard I knew. I lived in a house full of Slytherins who were known for being sly and cunning, all I had to was give it a little while.

It was two days later when I had the idea. All I had to do was continue stopping the mail, and then we got on the train to Hogwarts, try and persuade him not to go. I would have tried to stop him by force, but I didn't want to harm the famous Harry Potter, also he was bound to be popular and sitting with many people in his carriage, and I wouldn't be able to use my house elf magic against more than three people at once, and if his lover was a twin, they were bound to be all sitting together, and I had heard talk of some Hufflepuff's being the famous friends of Harry Potter.

September the first arrived. I waited for my Master, Mistress and the young Master Malfoy to leave before I apparated away to the muggle side of the train station. I hid behind a barrier, a charm around me, keeping me from the peering eyes of muggles. I felt Harry Potter turn to face where I was hiding, and I sucked by breath in, not wanting to be caught. I could tell one of the twins realised that something was wrong with Harry Potter, and I realised it was more than likely his soul bond as he was very in tune with Harry Potter's emotions that I could see. He shared a look with his twin and they pulled Harry Potter into the carriages.

It annoyed me, as I had blocked the entrance, so that anyone of Harry Potter's age couldn't get through and now there was only one kid left, and he too had vivid ginger hair, and I realised it had to be the Weasley boy in Young Master Malfoy's year. He crashed into the barrier, and I flinched slightly. There was a loud sort of smashing sound, so I flicked my fingers meaning whatever was in the young boys trunk was fixed as I knew the Weasley's didn't have much money, and I didn't want to feel bad.

I sighed apparating and appearing in Harry Potter's compartment.

" Harry Potter!" I gasped.

Harry's Pov

" Harry Potter!" The elf gasped.

" Er hi." I said. I was wondering who he was, and what he was doing, randomly appearing in our compartment.

" You must not return to Hogwarts." He cried.

" Why?" George demanded, grabbing and squeezing my hand.

" Hogwarts is in grave danger and you is being too important to be at risk." The elf squeaked.

" Hes got us we'll make sure he is safe." Lee said.

" Oh Mr Potter heed Dobby's warning sir."

So that's what he was called, Dobby. It suited him, I just wish he had told me before, as in my head I had been thinking of him as the elf, and that didn't seem fair to him.

" Hogwarts in my home." I told him.

" But it's being dangerous." Dobby said, pleading with me to understand, and I wanted to, to make him feel better, but I wasn't going to leave George or Hogwarts or the rest of my friends.

" Is this anything to do with Voldemort?" I asked.

" Speak not the name sir. Speak not the name!" He squeaked sounding very very startled.

" Is it?" Fred asked Dobby once more.

" Ask no more of poor Dobby." Dobby said eyes filling with tears.

" But?" George began.

" Here." He said and he dropped a pile of letters on the floor.

With that he apparated away and I just stared at where he had disappeared from. What on earth had that been about? Was it do with Voldemort then or not? I picked up the letters and stared at them in confusion. There was a massive package of them. I hadn't received any letters over the holidays, but it made me wonder if Dobby had taken all of them, including the ones that I had written to my friends. Even the one I had sent George when I was at the Dursley's saying I was sorry that he was suffering because of my family. I decided I would have to talk to George about it at some point.

I recognised the handwriting. There were some from Hagrid, Susan, Hannah, Justin and others such as Katie. I just turned to look at my friends and they were just staring at the letters. I was right then in thinking that they had written and Dobby blocking the mail. I knew I would research magical ways of blocking letters from getting to their owners. Poor Hedwig must have been attacked so that Dobby could get the letters, I was slightly angry that he had hurt my beloved owl, but I understood that he was trying to do it for my own good, so I wasn't going to be angry at him.

" Is that why you never replied?" Justin asked.

" You never got them." Hannah gasped.

" I have a questions what was Dobby?" Justin asked confusion written on his face.

" Dobbys a house elf." I told him.

" Oh." He said, and I was sure he was still confused but didn't want to look stupid in front of everyone, so I made a mental note to explain it to him later on.

" Exploding snap anyone?" Fred asked clearing the tension and confusion that Dobby had left from the air.

" Yeah!" Were the cries around the compartment.

We played snap until the lunch trolley came around and I bought everyone exactly what I had bought them at the end of term and we spent a while swapping the chocolate frog cards. I managed to get another few that I had been missing and I popped them in my trunk. George made me nibble at the end of some of the beans that looked dodgy, especially the green ones otherwise he wouldn't eat them, but I didn't particularly mind. If he didn't want to get a bad bean, who was anyone to judge him? That was one thing that always got me. Why did people judge others for being different? Different is good. Unique. Fun.

When we finally arrived there was a lot of talking in the great hall about Ron. Snape left looking furious and ten minutes later he came back in. Dumbledore said his speech before he walked out and we all began eating. Whispers passed alone the Gryffindor table, and Fred and George were the ones who were mainly spreading the rumours. They where whispering about how he had been eaten by giant bee's that resided at Hogwarts, and I caught Percy telling them off for scaring the first years, some of whom were looking green and their eyes were darting around the hall as if searching for giant bees.

" What was that all about?" I asked.

Seamus Finnigan was the one who ended up telling us, and I knew the first years had heard, so they no longer believed the ridiculous bee story that Fred and George had created.

" Did you hear about Ron? He crashed into the whomping willow in a flying car. Apparently he flew all the way to Hogwarts." He told us in a hushed shocked whisper.

" Woah." Fred, Lee and George said in unison.

We ate and then we were all ushered back to the common room. Percy had already told us all the password. It was wattle-bird. It made it easier so that we could let the first years be led through first. It had surprised me that it had taken Ginny five minutes to be sorted. I had thought it would be obvious, as it was for Ron, and how George had told me it was for him and Fred. They were all Gryffindors at heart I knew.

" What took you so long?" Percy asked her concern written across his features.

" It wanted to place me in Ravenclaw." She told him airily.

" Oh."

Ten minutes later we returned to the common room where everyone was waiting for Ron to come in. He came in and he had a gash on his forehead. It was bleeding slightly. Fred and George ran off to greet him and I sat with Percy. He was scowling at Ron. Most of the common room had gathered to pat Ron on the back and tell him he was doing great, and I knew Fred and George were slightly annoyed that Ron hadn't invited them back to go with them, but I knew if that was the case, I would never have gone with them. It was completely stupid and could have caused his death, just to fly to Hogwarts, it was so not worth it.

Ron had caught sight of the scowling Percy and slipped upstairs saying he was tired. He went up to the dorms and eventually I went up to bed bidding goodnight to Percy who patted me on the shoulder. I got into the room and they were all congratulating Ron but I didn't bother. The Ministry would never believe that Ron just happened to come across the flying car and because seven or more muggles had seen it made it worse. Mr Weasley was going to be in trouble for it. I just knew it.

At breakfast the next morning Ron paled when the owls came and Errol came and dropped a red letter in front of him. I was sat Hufflepuff and I still saw him pale and how Fred, George and Lee moved away from it as if it was about to explode. I had never seen any other student receive a red letter, not even Fred and George, and from the looks of it, it must have been terrible, especially as most of the Gryffindors were leaning away and plugging their ears and the older students were telling the younger ones to do the same.

" LOOK WEASLEYS GOT HIMSELF A HOWLER!" Dean Thomas shouted.

Everyone turned to look at him as the letter began to smoke at the edges. He gulped then began to open it and a sound like a cannon shot echoed through the hall and then the letter began to echo out a voice. The voice was clearly Mrs Weasley's and I had never heard her that angry and it startled me badly, and Hannah noticed as she discreetly put a hand on my arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

" RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE DEEPLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW WE FELT WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN ENQUIRY AT WORK AND IT IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE AND WE WILL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME. Oh and Ginny dear congratulations on making Gryffindor your father and I are so proud." Mrs Weasley's voice echoed around the room, but it softened dramatically when the howler turned to Ginny, and it made me wonder whether they were the same Molly Weasley as her mood could change in seconds.

The howler then tore itself to shreds. Everyone eventually turned back to what they had been doing. I turned to look at Hannah and Susan. Hannah looked slightly sympathetic, and Susan was laughing her head off and was red in the face. Justin like me felt startled, but his surprise was clearly shown on his face, unlike mine. I had been taught at a young age that showing my emotions would mean that I received a harder beating, however around George I felt more secure, and I knew that my emotions wouldn't be used against me if I was with him.

" Why would someone send their kids one of them it is embarrassing?" I asked Hannah and Susan.

" I have no idea really." Hannah told me, as Susan continued to laugh.

" What lessons have we got today?" Justin asked.

" Defence, Charms, Transfiguration and history of magic." Hannah told us.

" Oh great we have the royal ponce." I muttered to Justin.

He burst out laughing and I followed shortly after. Hannah and Susan just looked at us with complete confusion. A few Hufflepuffs turned to look at us and just laughed and then I heard a first year talk to a sixth year. I normally tried to tune out other peoples conversations, not liking the fact that if I eavesdropped and found out someone's secrets, and then George asked me, I wouldn't be able to lie to him, and it would be unfair on the person in the first place.

" Why is there a Gryffindor sat with us?" The first year girl asked.

" That's Harry Potter. He's a honoury Hufflepuff since last year. He doesn't get on with many people in his own house." The sixth year replied.

" Why?" She asked, confused.

" Because they call him names or they did last year at least. He has a soul mate in Gryffindor though."

" Who is it?"

" George Weasley."

" Who?"

" One of the red headed twins in Gryffindor. I have no idea which but he can tell."

" How?"

" No idea."

I turned to look at them and the girl blushed beetroot red. I just smiled at her and turned back to Justin, Susan and Hannah. We collected our bags from our houses and then we went of to Defence. We filed in and he decided to act something out for us and decided to do a practical lesson. I sighed, knowing he would not be teaching us anything, and the fact that our first year had been useless with defence as well, it would be back to reading ahead, but as Defence was my second favourite lesson I had already read up to the end of the seventh year textbooks in the holidays.

" Ah Harry Potter why don't you come and help me act this out." He said in a highly pompous voice, reminding me of Uncle Vernon when he was boasting to random people about how his precious son Dudley was so strong.

" No thanks." I said clearly shoving back the memories that wanted to spring forth.

" You don't have a choice young man." He said sternly waggling his finger.

" I can't." I said, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

" I'm injured."

" He is sir." Justin put in.

" How?"

" I have a badly broken arm."

" Fine then we will do the practical lesson today after all."

He went into his office and came out with a cage that rattled. He stared at us with gleaming eyes. He smiled showing all of his teeth sickeningly. Even when he wasn't talking he could. What did he do practice? To be honest, I wouldn't have been surprised in the slightest.

" In this very room you may find yourself facing your worst fears."

" Doubt it." I whispered to Justin who snorted, and tried his hardest to cover.

" Yes freshly caught Cornish Pixies."

" Aren't they a pest not a dark creature?" I whispered to Justin.

" Yes."

" Lets see what you make of them."

Lockhart set them free and it was chaos. They ran about making a mess. Neville Longbottom was raised into the air and hung by the back of his cloak to the light. Everyone else ran out.

" I will leave you to sort them out." Lockhart said running out.

It was up to me, Justin, Hermione, Hannah and Susan to sort it out. I got my wand out and then cast the immobulus charm freezing four at once somehow. Hermione understood what I was doing and started having a go as well. In the end we managed to get them in the cage and I levitated Neville down before we all ran off. Surely that was a sack able offence, right?

Neville's Pov

After charms which we had with the Hufflepuffs as well I went to look for Fred or George Weasley though Lee Jordan would work as well. It was lunch so I rushed to the great hall knowing one or probably all of them would be there and I saw them and rushed over. I needed to tell them to thank him for me. Nan had always told me to be grateful to those who helped me, and I wasn't going to show her up by not bothering to thank Harry, but I knew there was a chance I wouldn't see him, so I had to pass it through his soul mate, who I knew one day would be part of the house of Potter.

" Fred or George can you tell Harry I said thanks?" I asked them.

" What for?" One asked.

" He levitated me down from the chandelier in defence and stopped me from falling to the floor."

" All right will do."

" Thanks."

I then rushed off and went to sit with Hermione.

George's Pov

I watched Neville leave. Harry had stopped him falling? That was nice of him. I saw Harry come in with Susan and Hannah while sort of hiding behind Justin. I walked over to them and picked Harry up. He tried to wriggle free, but I held him tight. I hadn't seen him much since last night at the feast, especially as he had slept in his own dorm.

" Hey!" He protested, when I made it obvious that I wasn't going to put him down.

" You guys don't mind if I borrow him for lunch do you?" I asked the three Hufflepuffs pleasantly.

" No problem." Justin said smirking at Harry in good humour.

" Thanks."

I carried Harry across the hall even as he struggled to get down as people watched him and he blushed embarrassedly. I sat down and placed him between Fred and I and opposite Lee. He was sat next to Katie and Angelina. I piled a heap of food on Harry's plate, making him scowl at me, but starting to eat either way.

" Now Harry where have you been?" Fred asked.

" Er lessons, why?"

" Anything interesting happen?" I asked.

" Not really." He said nonchalantly.

" So what's this I hear about you stopping Neville from falling in defence?" I asked.

" Oh that wasn't interesting. Some pixies picked him up and hung him from the chandelier and all I did was levitate him down."

" Well it was nice of you." I said kissing him on the head.

Some of the new Gryffindors just raised their eyebrows in amazement wondering why I did that and some of them turned to talk to the older and I always wanted to know what was being said about me so I listened in to a conversation between Oliver and a new first year. I wanted to make sure no one said anything bad about people I loved and were close to, otherwise they would find themselves at the top of the prank list, and as I had spent most of last year making sure Harry was okay, I wanted to make up with my pranks that year.

" Why did he have to go and get him from the Hufflepuff table?"

" Harry always sits over with them as his friends are over there but he still eats around one meal a day with us Gryffindors."

" Why did that boy kiss him on the forehead?"

" That's George Weasley by the way. I can only tell because he kissed his head. Fred wouldn't kiss Harry's head."

" But why did he do it?"

" They're soul mates."

" Oh so why does Harry did you say his name was sit with the Hufflepuffs?"

" He doesn't really get on with his year mates."

" Why?"

" Because they use to bully him."

I tuned out from their conversation and just dumped some more food on Harry's plate. He had only been planning on eating a ham sandwich, as he had shoved his plate along the table to Ron, who didn't even notice, just ate it, thinking he had put the food on another plate myself. I sighed and I put some crisps on Harry's plate and gave him a bowl of yoghurt. He scowled harder. He hated eating when he believed that he didn't need to. But it was clear to everyone but him, that he clearly did need to eat.

" Do I have to eat all of it?" He asked, his eyes pleading with me to say no.

I hated having to go against what he wanted, but knew that if I let him off food this once, he would try the same thing again.

" Every bit." I said, swallowing the guilt that I felt rising in the pit of my stomach, when I saw the utter look of defeat on Harry's face.

He started eating it and I smiled and turned to talk to Lee who was trying to get my attention from across the table and we discussed a prank we wanted to play. We wanted to dye Dumbledore's beard purple, as a started prank for the year, before the big ideas took hold.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry it has taken me a while to update, I thought I would be able to update on Friday or Saturday, but by the time I upload it, it will be Monday for me. I blame youtubers. Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Crabstickz, KickthePJ, PewDiePie and Jacksgap. Anyway, please review this story, and favourite it, if you want. I would really appreciate it. Thanks. x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling.**

Chapter five Harry's Pov

It was september the thirtieth when bad things first started happening. Luna Lovegood a first year had been petrified. She had blond hair that was flowing out behind her and her blue eyes were shaded by pink and yellow and blue glasses. Her mouth was open as if in a silent scream, that someone may have heard. It surprised me. Who would want to hurt a first year Ravenclaw? What had she done to hurt anyone? I had met Luna before, and I knew she wouldn't ever hurt someone. She was sweet and kind and innocent and very open minded. Had someone not liked her views, but that did not explain why they would petrify her? Also how did they petrify her? It had to have been some sort of dark magic, and of that I was sure. Where her body was found there was a note, and I was sure it was written in blood.

**The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.**

This had led me to running to the library with Hannah. I wanted to know more about this chamber. I looked for places where it might be but there wasn't a book that I had found as of yet. I wanted to know what had happened. How had she been petrified? It seemed too dark magic for any school person to do this, but Slytherins did learn magic from their parents at a young age. Maybe they had taught them to do this, however there were too many people who could have done it. Any of the Slytherins could have done it, but it could have been someone from a different house, trying to frame the Slytherins and getting away with it.

I had tried secret chambers and where to find them, Hogwarts secrets and Hogwarts mysteries and I had yet to find any mentions of the chamber. I had an idea where to look but there was none in stock. The books had all been taken out by others desperate to know about the secret chamber so I had decided to order one and in the mean time ask a teacher. I doubted that the teachers would tell me, but maybe if I acted sly it might have happened. George was acting the same as everyone else.

Everyone at Hogwarts were terrified that they would be next. Ginny seemed terribly upset about what had occurred, but I didn't blame her for being upset and scared. Luna was one of the only friends she had at Hogwarts, and I was surprised, as though she had been shy around me at the Burrow, she seemed to have a good personality, and I knew from George that she talked quite often, and she had calmed down around me towards the end of the holidays. She had joked with me a little bit, and she had been funny, so I was unsure why she had not made many friends here at Hogwarts, but I concluded that she was just shy.

I had to be careful in ordering my copy of Hogwarts: A History. George would be angry at me if he found out that I was trying to find out what had happened to Luna, and whether the person would strike again. It was my natural curiosity that always plagued me. I had heard from Professor Flitwick that both my parents had been very curious. When I saw Professor Flitwick alone, he told me about my parents, and he also was at school with my grandparents, and he told me a few things about them, and I appreciated it greatly. I had never met many people who had known my parents, and I wanted to know about them, as I sometimes felt as if they were not real, like I had just appeared here.

Dear Flourish and Blotts,

I would like to order a copy of Hogwarts: A History. If you could owl deliver it and talk to the goblins about taking the price out of vault 687 I would be very thankful. Please speak to my adviser at Gringotts, the goblin called Griphook. Thank you for your time.

Yours sincerely

Harry Potter

There that looked okay. It was quick to the point and I needed it to be. I needed the book as soon as possible so I walked to the owlery and had Hedwig deliver it. I checked the time and saw it was five and I had quidditch practice in half an hour. Luckily I had my cast taken off and a while back and my arm was in full use again. I sat in the owlery for a while, just staring across the grounds. I had never really stood there, and appreciated how beautiful it was. I could feel the magic tingling in the air, and from this height I could see the small town of Hogsmeade, and the people go about their business. It fascinated me. I normally only saw magical adults in Diagon Alley, but they were mainly buying things for their kids for Hogwarts, but here they were going about their business in a normal way, and it fascinated me how similar they were to muggles in that perspective of going about shopping and taking their kids to parks in a similar way. It was then I realised how close the muggle and the wizarding worlds actually were.

I checked my watch and saw it was ten past five, and it surprised me that I had only been stood there admiring the beauty of the grounds and watching the natural life of wizards and witches for ten minutes, but I wanted to get to the changing rooms quickly. I could just tell George that I had been there for a while, as I didn't want him to know I had been in the owlery delivering a letter, as I knew he would be curious to what it was. I ran to the pitch and got into my robes and got ready and was done by five fifteen. This was good as George didn't want me to have anything to do with this chamber as he claimed he was still shaken up by my last years adventure with the Philosophers stone.

At twenty five past the rest of them came in. They all got changed before they really noticed me as I was reading a book in the corner. I had borrowed it from Percy. He had used it in his second year. It was a book on ancient runes. I had wanted to look at it as I knew that I would have to pick my options in the Easter holidays. I wanted to make the right choice instead of making stupid decisions. I had no one to really ask about my options, as I didn't feel comfortable with asking Mr and Mrs Weasley for it, but I knew that if I needed it, Percy would be willing to give his input. George had once told me that he and Fred had just closed their eyes and poked a piece of paper with a wand and chose what was there.

George's Pov

Harry had been rather quite recently, but he had met Luna over the holidays, so I just assumed that he was sad because he had been quite good friends with her, and then she had got petrified, and she was sure to have been terrified when she had. Her mouth had been open as if she had screamed and it made me kind of upset that no one had been there to tell a teacher that something had happened to Luna. Who knew how long she had been laying on the floor petrified before she was found.

It was the day of the massive quidditch practice that Oliver had been ranting about for weeks. I had no idea why it was meant to be so special, but he insisted it was, but he did have a point in saying that the first match of the season which was us against Slytherin was coming up, and there was no way on Merlin's earth that I was going to loose to them so that they could rub it in my faces for years to come. Anyway we were one of the strongest quidditch teams that Hogwarts had ever seen, and we wanted to prove it again.

" George?"

" What Fred?" I asked distracted.

" Have you seen Harry?"

" Not really." I said giving Fred my full attention.

" I spoke to Percy, and he said that Harry had asked him about his options and for books, but though he did it, he did seem distracted and was nervously twitching when he was talking."

" Nervously twitching?"

" Yeah."

" I guess I should talk to him, and he always seems to get himself involved in the trouble, and if it happens again, I do have a feeling that he will be hurt bad." I said, talking to myself more than I was talking to Fred.

" Well then, find him, and make sure he's okay." Fred said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I guessed it was though. I should have thought of it before, and if Harry was petrified or killed, I had no idea how that would react with the soul bond. I had a feeling it wouldn't be positive though.

" Come on then." I said.

" Where will he be?" Fred asked.

" Er...that's a good point, the castle and grounds are massive, he could be anywhere." I said.

" Well, what time is it?"

" It's half three." I said checking my watch.

" Well, we have under two hours to search."

" What if we don't find him?" I asked biting my lip.

" Are you an idiot?" Fred asked, raising one eyebrow.

" What?"

" If we don't find him, we will see him at quidditch practice. He will obviously show up, no one would purposely risk the wrath of Wood, and he loves quidditch practice."

" Right, good point."

We left the dorm, and the first place we thought to check was the kitchens. I had no idea why it was the first place we decided to look, especially as of the fact that he always tried to get away with not eating. But Fred told me that if Harry didn't want to be found, which he was sure was the case, then Harry would be in the places we least expected him to be, hence looking in the kitchens first.

Harry wasn't there. I was then allowed to decided where we looked, and smartly, I decided that the library would be a good place to look. Harry loved reading and pranks and quidditch, which always surprised me. Anyway, we checked literally every corner of the library, yet Harry wasn't there, so it was my idea to talk to Madam Pince.

" Er...Madam Pince, have you seen Harry recently?" I asked.

" Mr Weasley, yes, he was here, around an hour ago. He was reading something, and he had his bag with him. Is that any help at all?"

" Er...pretty much, thanks Madam Pince."

" You are welcome, now hurry along, and make sure that you and your twin do not make any noise or mess in the library, okay?"

" Yes ma'am."

" Hurry along then."

I did as I was told.

We had asked Angelina, Alicia and Katie to help us look too, and they did so gladly, wanting to make sure that their 'little brother' was okay. Alicia was the only one who had noticed that Harry was with drawing from everyone, and he hadn't been sleeping with me, so I had no idea what his sleeping habits had been like. I was really tempted to ask Ron at some point if Harry had been sleeping, but knowing him, he wouldn't have noticed as he would have flopped onto his bed and slept.

We searched as much school as we possibly could before quidditch practice. We didn't want to be late. Wood would go mental if we were, and Harry was bound to be there anyway, so there was no worry. When we got to the changing rooms, we changed into our robes, and it was then that I noticed Harry in his tobes in the corner of the room, reading a book near his clothes. I looked at the title of the book, and to me it seemed boring, just by the cover, but he seemed to love it, so I left it to him.

When he was curled up on that bench in the changing rooms, for the first time I noticed how small and thin he was. He had his knees up to his chest as he read and his ebony hair fell onto his face softly, carefully framing the thin cheeks. He had bags under his eyes, and he was shaking slightly, and I reckoned it was from the cold, as it was chilly in the changing rooms. I was really tempted to sit down next to Harry and press a kiss to his temple and run my fingers through his hair, but I knew it would embarrass him, as he thought it would make him seem like a girl, and though there was nothing wrong with girls, he was a boy and being treated like a girl wasn't fine by him.

Harry's Pov

" There you are." Angelina cried.

" What? Oh hi."

I had never realised that they had finished getting changed. The book Percy had leant me was really interesting and I was sure that I wanted to take it as one of my options. Percy had, and he said once I had finished this book, he was going to let me borrow the higher levelled version, as he was sure that I would be able to understand it as I had read some seventh year books on charms, transfiguration and defence against the dark arts, and I had understood them, so he believed that my brain capacity was quite high.

" We were looking for you." Alicia told me.

" Why?" I asked confused. I had been to the library and the owlery before coming here, so did that mean that something had happened in the short time that I had been not with them.

" Has something happened?" I asked.

" No, no, no petrifactions or anything if that was what you were thinking." Alicia told me, sitting down beside me.

" Oh good." I said shoulders, that I hadn't realised had tensed, relaxing.

" George said he hadn't seen you. Where were you?" Angelina asked.

" I went to the library and then came down here, and got changed and read until you started talking to me a second ago." I left out what time I had come down here, not wanting them to know I went to the owlery. George would want me to tell him if I had sent a message to someone, and I know that it was slightly nosy, but I knew that it was because he cared about me. He wanted to make sure that I didn't get hurt or into trouble, that was all.

" What you reading?" Katie asked coming to sit on the other side of me to Alicia.

" A book on ancient runes from Percy."

" I'm doing ancient runes this year." Katie told me.

" Is it any good?" I asked, Percy had said it was, but to be fair, he wasn't the most fun of people, and I trusted Katie more than I trusted Percy's opinion on things like this really.

" I find it quite easy. Are you understanding the book yet?"

" Yeah its quite easy really."

" That's good."

Katie and I started a good conversation on Ancient runes and Alicia listened in as well, as she was in her second year of doing the course, and she still found it interesting and liked it. Oliver was already on the pitch as I had seen him when I came in. He was flying about muttering to himself so I had left him to it. He was probably arranging tactics for the match and if that was the case then it wasn't safe to disturb him, as he had quite a temper, especially when it came to someone interrupting his quidditch planning.

" There you are Harry!" Fred cried.

" Hi. Were you even listening for the past five minutes of conversation we just had?"

" No, I was daydreaming."

" About what?"

" Doesn't matter."

" Okay."

" Where were you?" Fred asked, and I sighed slightly, not wanting to have to repeat everything I had just told the others.

" Library and here."

" Oh, I was going to say, we went to the library looking for you."

" Oh."

" Doing what?"

" Pardon?"

" What were you doing in the library?"

" Reading a book on ancient runes."

" Was it any good?"

" Not finished it yet."

I showed him the cover of my book and shook my head inwardly. Had George told him to keep an eye out on me. Seriously I wasn't going to get in trouble and I never looked for it. Trouble had a way of coming to me and I had no idea why. Though my natural curiosity was not always considered a bad trait, but it did lead me to more trouble that most, even when I lived in the muggle world. I was surprised how much I had got into trouble and tricky situations since I had started at Hogwarts, and I hadn't even been there two years.

Oliver came in and froze when he saw us before looking at his watch. I could see the absolute confusion and delight on his face when he realised it was time for quidditch practice. I did wonder whether he always lost track of the time when he was playing quidditch, but I came to the conclusion he always did. As weird it was, I always wondered how Oliver managed to pass his classes, as his brain always seemed to revolve around quidditch. But apparently he had pretty good marks in classes, so I guessed he had been taught most of the things he needed to know from a young age, or he didn't sleep and was actually a vampire.

" Merlin its five forty already." He said.

" Yep." We all chorused.

" Sorry, sorry." He said fussing slightly.

" It's fine."

" Now we are going to practice like normal and just go over what we did last year." Oliver said.

" Okay." Fred shouted.

" Hush." Alicia said.

" Yeah, let me speak." Oliver said, glaring at Fred slightly.

" Sorry, sorry."

" Right, lets go."

We left the changing rooms, and I kicked off from the ground, and I felt the wind rushing through my short, black hair. My nimbus 2000 zoomed through the air, and not far from me, George and Fred were riding their cleansweeps, waving their bats kind of menacingly. We started flying and I was glad to be back in the air again and not on the back of Georges broomstick. I flew around a few laps to get myself ready and then I began to practice the moves from last year.

" HARRY I'M LETTING THE SNITCH OUT!" Oliver shouted.

" Okay." I shouted back.

He let the snitch out and I gave it a twenty second head start and caught it two minutes later. I then let it free again. I gave it another twenty seconds and then went again. The girls were passing the quaffle to each other and trying to get it past Oliver and then Fred and George were batting bludgers at each other and then hitting them back. It was nice and calm and relaxing to be doing what I loved as I hung out with people I got on with and loved.

The practice lasted three and a half hours until we worked out it was past curfew and we would have to sneak into the common room. We managed to make it but it was close as we were nearly caught by Filch near the entrance and Snape on the third floor. When we got to the seventh floor, we all collapsed onto some sofa's near the fire, and began talking about random things, like school work and tea. I wasn't hungry, even though I hadn't eaten at all that day, not that I was going to tell George that. At eleven, we all bid each other goodnight, before going off to our own rooms.

Seamus, Dean, Ron and Neville were all talking about me as I walked upstairs. I stopped near the door as I listened to them. What they were saying was not positive, as I sunk to the floor. I didn't want to hear any more, but their words were the only things I heard. Burning into my brain. They carried on talking, and I pulled my knees up to my chest. I didn't want to hear. I shook my head, trying to tune out, but it didn't work. I started shaking. Is that what everyone thought of me? Did everyone hate me?

" Harry?" Alicia's soft voice called as she crouched in front of me.

" A-A-Alicia?"

" What's the matter? Why aren't you in your dorm, and why are you shaking?"

" Listen." I whispered.

She did so, and a look of anger and compassion came across her face as she pulled me into a hug. I just shook as she held me, and ran a hand down my back. I just gripped on her t-shirt, not wanting to let go. Did she not hate me? She didn't seem to, but I couldn't be sure. What if they were pretending to like me, and behind my back she was laughing at me and telling people how weak I was?

" Alicia, do you hate me?"

" Never Harry, never."

She helped me up, and took my hand, pulling me into my dorm. The others looked up as I walked in, and Alicia glared at them. She tucked me into bed, as I blushed embarrassedly. I didn't like being treated like a little kid, but I also found it nice. I had never been tucked in as a child, and I did like it. She smiled, smoothing my hair back.

" Harry, I am staying with you tonight little brother." Alicia said.

" Thanks 'Licia."

" You're welcome."

Alicia's Pov

I walked from behind Harry's curtains, and turned to look at his four dorm mates who looked slightly shaken that they had been caught bitching about Harry. I was angry at them. Harry was insecure, and though we tried to boost him, people like these idiots brought him down again.

" What the hell?" I spat at them angrily.

" What?" Ron asked defensive.

" What the hell did Harry ever do to you, to deserve this kind of bullying?"

" He is a complete weak gay weirdo." Seamus spat while the others laughed, but Neville on the other hand looked slightly nervous.

" He does not deserve it! Leave him alone, got it?" I asked my eyes flashing.

" Got it." They said gulping, but I had a feeling that they weren't going to stick to it.

I nodded roughly, slipping into bed beside Harry. I looked down at the young boy who I considered to be my younger brother. He was curled up on himself, half asleep and I ran a hand across his head, and he sighed snuggling into me. I smiled wrapping my arms around him as I fell asleep. That night I fell asleep easily, compared to my normal nights sleeps. I curled up with Harry, my younger brother, all night long and it just felt like I had just closed my eyes when I was being shaken awake by Oliver.

Harry's Pov

" Oliver what do you want its four thirty."

" Quidditch practice."

" We had one last night."

" We're having another come on."

I started getting out of bed as Oliver started to wake up Alicia. He didn't seem surprised to see Alicia in bed with me, and I knew he knew it was in merely a brotherly sisterly way. Alicia woke, blinking at him sleepily, before smiling at me, and walking from the dorm, and I knew she was going to go and get changed in her dorms, as when she had found me last night, she had been bare feet except socks, and she had been wearing her pyjamas already. I knew that George and the rest of them were worried about my sleeping habits, and I knew that was why she had come up, it was to check on me.

" Good man see you in a few minutes." Oliver said as he followed Alicia out of the door.

I got dressed and narrowly avoided Colin Creevey on the stairs. He had taken to trying to follow me. My question was what the hell was he doing not far from my dorms on a Saturday morning. Especially at four thirty. He reminded me of a group of photographers that had been all around Surrey especially in Little Whinging when someone famous had come to visit their family in Little Whinging. They had been everywhere, and the celebrity was really annoyed, as all he wanted to do was have a peaceful time with his family. I hid from him, before leaving the common room.

I ran to the quidditch pitch and slipped in. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as Oliver started prattling on and no one was really listening. We were all sat down on the benches as Oliver pulled out boards and boards of information and moves he wanted us to learn. I wondered greatly why he hadn't shown us all this yesterday in our practice when we had all been awake. I had tuned out, and all that I kept wondering was why and how Oliver was so chirpy on a morning, especially this early. Fred had fallen asleep against Alicia's shoulder and George asleep on mine. Fred was drooling on Alicia who had her head back against the wall, and I crinkled my nose slightly, knowing that when Alicia was ready, she would have Fred drool on her.

Around seven thirty Oliver stopped talking and Fred woke up abruptly and I shook George awake while Oliver wasn't looking. He then turned to us and grinned. He looked slightly manic I would admit. George was rubbing at his eyes sleepily and I yawned again, wanting nothing more than to curl up on this bench with my head on George's shoulder and fall asleep. My muscles were still aching from last night's quidditch practice, and having ever more quidditch was sure not to help them, and I debated going to see Madam Pomfrey later on, to get some pain relieve potion.

" Any questions?" Oliver asked.

" Yeah why couldn't you have told us this when we were awake." Fred said.

I knew that wasn't a good thing to say Oliver in the slightest, and it seemed that everyone else knew as well as they all looked at Fred as if he was crazy.

" I want to get off the mark this year we could have won last year but due to some circumstances that I couldn't help..." Oliver said trailing off, looking as if he was in pain as he remembered it.

I shuffled guiltily in my seat and George glared at Oliver. I hadn't meant to be in the hospital wing, but if I hadn't, then many many people would have died.

" Anyway we will win this year!"

" Yeah!" We all cried.

We got onto the pitch and flew around to wake ourselves up. Suddenly George shouted and pointed to Slytherins walking on the pitch. They were all clad in their quidditch robes, and they were all holding sleek, black shiny brooms that I didn't recognise. They looked great though. I felt slight envy even though I had no idea why.

" Slytherins!" Oliver hissed.

We all flew down and got off our brooms. We walked over to them and Oliver looked furious. He was sure to have booked the pitch, and with Slytherins invading the pitch, we were sure not to get to practise, and if Snape had given them a note, it was because he wanted Slytherin to win the cup instead of the Gryffindors again.

" Flint what is the meaning of this I booked the pitch for today!"

" Easy Wood I've got a note."

" I, Severus Snape, give the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to use the pitch in order to train their new seeker." Oliver read.

I knew it.

" You have a new seeker who?" Katie asked.

" Malfoy." I said glaring.

" Yeah and that's not the only thing that's new this year." He said.

" Their nimbus 2001's." Oliver said.

" A gift from Draco's father." Flint said.

" At least no one in the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." I said.

" Shut it you queer son of a mudblood." Malfoy said.

" DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY MOTHER!" I cried.

Katie and Angelina had to restrain George and Oliver restrained me. Fred and Alicia were both pointing their wands at Draco's face. He had insulted my mother, and I was going to stand for it. My mother had been a good woman who had given her life for me, and I was going to protect her memory and honour, as it felt to me to do so, as there was no way Aunt Petunia would do it.

" How dare you!" Alicia cried.

" Little bastard." Fred growled.

The Slytherin team just sneered at us and told us to get off the pitch. We scowled as we moved away. How dare they! My mother was an amazing person. I was furious and my blood was boiling with fury. What right did he have? How bloody well dare he? We all went to the common room and the went to our separate forms and got changed and went into the great hall. I didn't even think about where I was sitting. I just flumped down at the table and stabbed at a sausage on my plate. Stupid Malfoy. Bloody idiot.

" Harry are you actually going to eat that?" A voice asked.

I turned to see Lee staring at me, I looked down at my plate to see a thoroughly stabbed sausage.

" Pardon?"

" Eat your food."

" Sure."

" What's the matter?" Lee asked concerned.

" Nothing."

He turned to Fred for an explanation, and I scowled slightly, why hadn't he believed me?

" Malfoy called him a bad name for gay and son of muggleborn but in a ruder term."

" He didn't?!" Lee asked appalled.

" He did." Fred told him seriously.

" Little shit." Lee muttered.

I stabbed the sausage with my fork again and ate it. I then ate my bacon before pushing my plate away from me before going over to the Hufflepuff table. Hannah was the only one there so I sat down with her and she smiled at me. Her blond hair was tied back as she ate her cereal, and I had a feeling that Susan and Justin were still asleep.

" I heard from George what Malfoy said don't believe it Harry." She said softly.

" I won't."

" Good."

The rest of the day I spent drawing pictures of the lake and castle outside as it was rather warm for October and I needed something to be keep me busy while I waited for my book to arrive. Hannah was with me, and it was around midday that Susan and Justin joined us and we went to the kitchens and got a picnic, and it reminded me, that even though some people hated me, I still had my friends I could count on.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update, but with Christmas, everything has been like booom! No, I spent no time with my family as well, we don't get along, but I did the HPsecretsanta on Tumblr, and I had to write the story, and edit it. Also, I have just been scrolling and have watched 33 episodes of Merlin and read a lot of Merlin fanfiction, so yeah, I took a while to update. Please read and review, and if you really like it, favourite it :D. Anyway, I hope you all had a great Christmas, or just a great past few days or weeks if you don't celebrate Christmas. You can follow me on tumblr at Phelpsgirlxxx or on Twitter at KateGredandForg. Thanks x**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, so therefore it is impossible for me to own Harry Potter (unfortunately)**

Chapter Six Harry's Pov

My book arrived on October the tenth. Eleven days after Luna was petrified. I had met her once before in Summer when Ginny had brought her around for a sleepover and I quite liked her. She was interesting and had her own beliefs. We had talked for a few hours about some of the creatures she believed in like Wrackspurts and Nargles. I had been nervous, needing to know what on earth was going on in Hogwarts, and I had no idea what the chamber of secrets was, so I had to buy the book, and learn. I was not going to let any more of my friends get hurt, so this was necessary.

I spent the day with George the day I got my book. We had planned to do so before hand, and when my book had arrived that morning, I couldn't cancel on him, as he was still kind of angry that I hadn't told him about the Philosophers Stone thing, and I wasn't going to let him know that I planned to try and solve this mystery, he would have been furious, and I really couldn't risk him working it out, so it was out of the question that I would be able to call it off, even though I really was desperate to get reading. During the full and exhausting day I spent with George, Snape ended up with blond girl hair with diamanté ribbons and wearing a dress, and both of them were bright sexy pink. Fred had taken the photo of it and he hadn't even been able to tell as to him it looked as if he was wearing normal clothing.

It was one night after Quidditch practice when I was trailing mud into the castle after a late quidditch practice when I saw nearly headless Nick. At that point, I had been unable to even open the packaging that the book was in, as so far at that point, George was making us both be awake until late, before I was able to crawl into my own bed and fall asleep or do homework, which was really stacking up, tons more than we had when we were in first year, but I wasn't that bothered. However, I still managed quidditch practice and it was then when I saw Nearly Headless Nick floating along the corridor gloomily, and his face was troubled and he seemed slightly paler that usual, but I guessed I imagined it as I had managed to pick up on the waves of sadness I could feel coming from him.

" Hey Nick." I said smiling up at him.

" Hello Harry Potter." He said in a gloomy depressed tone. I felt sorry for Nick. He had to be a ghost for the rest of his life, not being able to eat, and having his head only just hanging onto his body must have been uncomfortable for him.

" You look troubled." I said, concerned. Just because he was no longer alive, it didn't mean that he didn't have feelings, or that his opinion didn't matter. Though most of his family were gone, pretty much all of it, didn't mean that nobody cared for him. I cared. Everyone's feelings meant something, and should be considered.

" As do you."

" What's the matter?"

" Its not as if I really wanted to join. But apparently we can only accept those who's heads are fully detached from the body otherwise they would not be able to participate in games such as head polo and head hockey yours sincerely Sir Patrick Delaney Podmore. I mean being hit with an axe fourty nine times would count as good and beheaded wouldn't it?"

" Oh yes." I said as it was obvious I was meant to agree, though I would have more than likely agreed anyway.

" But its not good enough for Sir Properly Decapitated Podmore. So is there anyway I can help you young Potter?"

" No not unless you know where we can get seven free nimbus 2001's for our match against Slytherin."

" Sorry."

" I wish I could help you out Nick."

" Well there is a way... but you wouldn't want to."

" What is it?"

" This Halloween is my five hundredth death day."

" Oh."

" I am having a party down in one of the roomier dungeons would you come?" He asked, hope seeming to shine in his eyes.

" Of course." I agreed instantly.

Back in my first year when I had been lonely, Nick had most of the time been their to talk to me, it did mean however that I knew a lot about ghost culture than I had ever thought I would. For example, from muggle stories I had heard at primary school, I had always heard that if you were a ghost, you didn't get to choose to come back, you only came back if you had unfinished business, but it turned out it wasn't true. You got to choose if you wanted to come back, but the decision meant you would forever be a ghost, and if loved ones had died, you would never be able to see them again, so I never planned on doing it, I would definitely wanted to see my parents.

" And could you maybe mention to Sir Patrick Delaney Podmore how terrifying you find me?" Nick asked hopefully.

" O-o-of co-co-course." I said stuttering in convincing fright.

He beamed, and I knew I must have done a good job at my fake terror.

" You better go Harry Filch is in a bad mood. He has floo and some third years managed to make frog brains stick to the roof of the dungeon."

" Mrow!" A screeching meow reached my ears in a massive high pitched tone.

" Oh bugger."

" Potter!" Filch growled.

His eyes were popping and he had a head scarf on. His large red nose was dripping and he wiped it on his sleeve. I did wonder why he didn't go and see Madam Pomfrey, surely she would give him some pepper up potion, and he would be fine. It was up to him not me anyway, so I left it.

" Befouling the castle. To my office." He said, his beetle eyes flashing with pure hate.

I was really really tempted to roll my eyes, but I knew it wouldn't be worth it for the trouble I would get in. I was led down numerous flights of stairs, and down long corridors following a shuffling Filch before we reached his office. Filch's office was where everyone avoided. No student wanted to end up in there, neither did a few of the teachers for that rate. On the door was a long list of banned items which were always mentioned at the beginning of the year, and I noticed that most of what was on there that wasn't too harmful were residing in George's trunk, and I had a feeling there was a lot more of it in Fred's trunk as well. I sat in the chair he motioned for me to sit into as he took out a form from a draw, wiping his red nose on his tatty sleeve.

" Make an example. Make an example. Name Harry Potter crime." He muttered to himself.

" It was just a bit of mud!" I protested angrily.

" It may be a bit of mud for you but its an extra hour of cleaning for me!" He nearly screamed at me.

" But..." I tried protesting once more.

" Crime befouling the castle. Suggested punishment..."

He surveyed me over the top of the form glaring. I was really tempted to roll my eyes. What difference would it make if I got a detention? I hadn't had many, especially when you consider the amount of detentions that Fred had, or George or Lee. Even some first years had more than I had, so it wasn't going to make a difference in the slightest, and I wasn't particularly bothered about what he was going to say, even though the whips he had in his office made me slightly nervous.

" Suggested punishment..." Filch growled.

CRASH

" PEEVES!"

He ran from the office and I looked around the office. I saw that George and Fred had a whole draw to themselves about punishments. There was an envolope on his desk and I looked around before picking it up.

QUIKSPELL

"A Correspondence Course in Beginners' Magic"

There was a two recommendations from people who had gone through this course and had apparently learnt a lot.

Kwikspell's Lesson One was called "Holding Your Wand (Some Useful Tips)"

Lesson One: Holding your wand properly.

I carried on reading and thoughts flew through my mind. What did this mean? Did this mean Filch wasn't a proper wizard? I had never seen him doing magic when I thought about it, he was always cleaning the muggle way, but I had never considered it. Surely he could just vanish sick if someone was sick somewhere, rather than having to clean it the muggle way. Surely it would be easier and cleaner for him.

I heard Filch coming back and talking to Mrs Norris, and I panicked slightly, shoving the letter back on the table, I was surprised that I had done this, as when in the muggle world it was illegal to open someone else's letter, and surely it was the same in the Wizarding world?

" We'll have Peeves out this time my sweet that vanishing cabinet was very valuable." Filch murmured to Mrs Norris.

His eyes turned to the letter which was laying a foot to the left of where it had started and he turned to stare at me. I inwardly face palmed, how had I been so stupid? Surely if I was going to do something like this, surely I should have made sure it was put back into the correct place, but no...I was to stupid for that.

" Did you read my mail?" Filch asked turning completely pale.

" No." I said hurriedly.

" Not that its mine for a friend." He said in a rush, making me absolutely sure that it was his.

" No." I told him surely.

" Go. I need to write a report for Peeves. Don't tell anyone." He warned.

I nodded hurriedly.

I ran from the office. I had to be one of the only people to have ever escaped his office without punishment. It had to be some sort of school record. Surely, I knew that Fred and George had never left his office without detention. Lee hadn't either, and Filch was one of the most hated staff at the school, and as well as Snape, if you got caught by them, normally the punishment was harsh and I hadn't even got one.

" Harry did it work?" Nearly Headless Nick asked floating over to me.

" Yeah thanks Nick I didn't even get a detention." I said smiling at him.

" I persuaded Peeves to drop it right over his office."

" Thanks."

" Well I will see you on Halloween."

" Of course bye Nick."

" Bye."

I ran off to the common room and sighed in relief. I collapsed into a chair in the common room exhausted and saw that all the rest of the team had already made it back. I then realised I had gotten the chair dirty and cast a cleaning charm on it. I then left the room and went to shower. I hated being mucky, and showering was the best thing in my opinion, as at the Dursley's I was hardly allowed to shower, and when I did, the water was not a good temperature, normally leading to me having burns or shiver uncontrollably. So when I was allowed to shower, it normally took me ages.

When I was done I dried off and got dressed before walking into my dorm. My hair was still pretty wet because of its thickness but I didn't mind as it was no longer dripping. I sat on my bed and got my book out. Everyone in my dorm was asleep, I also realised how late it had to be, especially considering I was caught by Filch at half past eight. I sat down, flicking to the contents page, and scanning down it, looking for something that might help me.

Hogwarts: A History

I smelled the book. I loved the smell of fresh books. I flicked through it so the smell rose from the book and then turned back to the contents page. Scanning it, I looked only half the way down the contents when I found something that might have been able to help me.

pg 1-2 Godric Gryffindor

pg 3-4 Helga Hufflepuff

pg 5-6 Rowena Ravenclaw

pg 7-8 Salazar Slytherin

pg 9-16 How it came to be

pg 17-18 The sorting Hat

pg 19-25 Slytherins departure

pg 26-27 Slytherins chamber.

I didn't bother reading the rest of the contents when I found it as I had no need of it. I flicked to page twenty six and began reading. Well, I wasn't sure it was to do with the chamber of secrets, but how many big secret chambers could there be? I know Hogwarts being an ancient and massive castle, there had to be more than one, but I was sure they wouldn't all be as famous to go in Hogwarts: A History.

**_Before Salazar Slytherin's departure from the school legend has it he created a chamber in which held a monster. He told the other founders that when his true heir returned to the school the creature would be set free and they would cleanse the school of those he deemed unworthy to be schooled Salazar Slytherin anyone who came from a muggle family were unworthy. He believed magical teachings should be kept within all magic families. In other words muggle borns. He believed only pure bloods were worthy of schooling at his monster within Slytherins chamber legend has it can only be controlled by the heir of Slytherin himself. No one is sure what the creature is however in the nineteen fourties the chamber was said to have been opened again. One student died and her body was found in a bathroom and a student was expelled after he was caught with a monster. One student having caught the student who had opened the chamber in the first place was given a special awards to the school. In the early days of the_ school...**

I didn't read any more as I had what I needed.

The next day I woke up and got dressed and went to the toilet before grabbing my bag and I rushed off to the library. I needed to get to the section on families. I found a massive book of families and heirs. I opened it and found the page called Slytherin. I didn't bother reading the whole thing just the end few. I had already looked up my family, and I was glad that this book was one of the magical ones that updated when marriage occurred, or an heir was born, and as I had researched most of my family in it, I knew where it was kept in the library, as Madam Pince had shown me it in my first year. I turned to the Slytherin section.

Marvolo Gaunt- Father of Merope and Morfin

Morfin Gaunt- Never married nor had children and died in Azkaban

Merope Gaunt- Married a muggle by the name of Tom Riddle and had a son Tom Marvolo Riddle who grew up in an orphanage when she died.

That was all it said. The name Riddle triggered something in my memory as if it was someone I had heard of before. However questions ran through my head and I remembered where I had seen the name before. I had found it in the trophy room when I was looking for information on my parents. I ran to the trophy room and looked in. I looked in the glass cases until I found it. There had been a few of my parents, and I was glad at finding out information for myself.

T. M Riddle services to the school.

I knew now, not that I had before, what T and M stood for. Tom Marvolo Riddle received the award, but surely it would have told in the book if he was expelled for opening the chamber, and they would have removed his award. Did that mean he got the award for catching the person who was meant to have been the person who did it? Surely they could have just checked this book. However something got to me. If the chamber was open again, that meant Tom Marvolo Riddle had to have an heir, did that mean he had somehow bewitched the book so that the heirs name was published? That did make sense if they wanted someone to open the chamber again and not get suspicion.

I found his name in it.

Tom Marvolo Riddle Slytherin Prefect 1942 - Head boy 1944

I also found some other things that had nothing to do with the chamber but I was interested in anyway.

Prefect Dorea Black Gryffindor House- Head girl 1945

Dorea Black had been my grandmother, and she had married my grandfather. I really wanted to know as much as I could about the family I didn't know or had never met.

Prefect Charlus Potter Gryffindor House- Head boy 1945

Lily Evans Gryffindor House prefect 1975- Head girl 1977

James Potter Gryffindor Prefect 1975- Head boy 1977

I checked my watch and saw it was ten minutes to curfew so I started to run to the common room. I got into bed that night and dreamt of monsters in a hidden room. I had been surprised that I had spent the whole day of wandering and reading, and not eating or drinking, and I knew that George would chew me out about it the next day, but it was worth it. I had found more information, and I was closer to finding out what had happened, and I knew that somehow I would unravel the mystery.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: New chapter. Please read and review. I know last times one wasn't that good, but I was in a rush to get it up, as Christmas and everything else. I won't be seeing everyone until after the new year, so have a great new year if it is new year for you. Please review! Please please please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (unfortunately)**

Chapter Seven Harry's Pov

On Halloween I went to nearly headless Nicks death day party. I was actually looking forward to it. I was going by myself so I would be the only live human there but it didn't matter. I still couldn't wait it would be interesting and I wanted to take my sketch pad and pens. However I knew it would be rude so I planned to memorise what I could and draw it later on. I had never read in anything about another human going, meaning there was nothing I could read up on, to see whether a death day was a good thing for a ghost or not, but the grey lady seeing my plight explained to me that they took whatever happiness they could, they no longer were able to celebrate birthdays, and they wanted something do for fun.

As everyone made their way down to the Halloween feast I split off and went down the steps to the dungeons. I hadn't bothered telling George that I was not going to be at the feast. I had no idea whether I was meant to have been sat with him, but I didn't think so, so I had no worries at all for not going to tell him, as I also knew that he would have never let me go along, especially as Luna had recently been petrified, and as I sort of had a knack for trouble, he had a feeling I was going to be petrified. As I went lower it got colder but that was mainly because of the ghosts hovering about. There were hundreds of them,some were wailing and some were smiling and laughing.

" Ah Harry!" Sir Nicholas said coming up to the door, floating slightly above the floor.

" Hello Nick." I said beaming at him.

" Do come in."

" Happy death day." I told him.

" Why thank you." He said sincerely.

He introduced me to a few ghosts, and he was surprised to know that I had already met The Grey Lady. She didn't bother saying her real name, so she said it was okay for me to just refer to her as that. The grey lady left to go and see another ghost who had just floated in, so I spoke with Sir Nicholas again, before he floated off to greet someone else and I saw a glum looking girl with dark hair and glasses. She looked sad and couldn't be much older than me. She seemed lonely, as she floated slightly above the seat.

" Hi." I said, walking over to her.

" Hello."

" What's your name?" I asked her.

" Myrtle what's yours?" She asked observing me with distrust.

" Harry, it's nice to meet you Myrtle."

" Nice to meet you too."

" Are you okay you look a bit sad." I said concerned.

" Oh its just Peeves was picking on me calling me spotty." She said sobbing slightly.

" Your not spotty and Peeves can be a bully."

" Thanks."

" Did Nick invite you?"

" Yes you?"

" Yeah I am rather good friends with Nick."

" Nicks kind to me." Myrtle said.

" Some ghosts can be mean and students as well." I said.

" Yes they can." She agreed.

" How old are you?" I asked.

" When I was alive I was fourteen what about you?" She asked curiously.

" I'm twelve."

" We are sort of friends aren't we?" She asked cautiously.

I could tell that she had not had many friends, at least since she had been alive, and her personality didn't seem bad. From her robes and tie, I could tell that she had obviously died wearing her school uniform and was in Ravenclaw.

" We are friends." I told her confidently.

She beamed.

The music was awful as it was like a cat scraping its claws along a chalk board but I had ignored it up until that point, busy talking to Myrtle but suddenly it was cut off, and I did realise. A group of men on horses appeared holding their heads in their hands literally. Nick looked glum. I had a feeling I knew who they were, the headless hunt. I hated how they were trying to take attention away from Nearly Headless Nick when it was his death day party, not theirs.

" Nick head still hanging in there?"

" Ha ha."

" Oh don't mind him hes still sore that hes not allowed to join the headless hunt. But I mean look at the fellow."

" I-I-I th-th-think N-Nicks ter-rribly s-s-scary." I stuttered.

" Ooh look a live 'un." He joked making his head roll of onto the floor.

" H-h-he is."

" Bet he told you to say that."

" My dear Ladies and Gentleman..." Nick started.

However rudely a lot of the guests ignored him. The headless hunt had started playing head hockey in the middle of Nicks party making Nick look upset. I walked over to him. Who did they think they were, ruining the only enjoyment Nick could really have? Nick wasn't able to be in the headless hunt and that was all he wanted to do, but as that wasn't possible, he needed to have as much fun as he could, and as one of the main reasons he was able to do it was a death day party, then surely he should be allowed.

" Hey Nick at least your unique. I mean you're way tougher than them. They only had one quick chop and their heads were gone but you were hit forty five times that makes you way tougher and way scarier as well. They can't scare anyone the way you can." I said loudly.

He beamed and everyone turned to look at us and nodded. They all nodded and everyone turned their attention back to Nick. The headless hunt looked thoroughly annoyed at me but Nicks my friend. No one is allowed to harm my friends. Nick continued on with his speech, and everyone listen to everything he said with all their attention. I knew that once I had done my job, I was okay to go.

I nodded to Nick and said goodbye to Myrtle promising to visit her before leaving. I saw Myrtle leave and go to her toilet after Peeves went over and made fun of her again. Why must he always make fun of poor Myrtle? I never understood bullies, did they get pleasure from making other people feel bad? I didn't think it would work like that? Was it the parents fault people were bullies? As soon as that flashed through my mind I felt guilty. Ron had bullied me, and Mrs Weasley had brought other children, another six in fact, and none of them were bullies, so that couldn't be the case. Maybe it was for attention then.

I walked up the stairs and froze, my thoughts being tore from my mind. Mrs Norris was frozen as was Michael Corner laid on the floor petrified. There was no new message but the floor was soaking wet. Spiders were crawling out of the window, but I ignored them. I started walking over to them when I heard a chattering of voices coming over this way. I froze, I knew how this would look, especially considering the fact that I hadn't been at the feast, but I was sure Nearly Headless Nick or someone would back me up.

People turned the corner and gasped. I was backed against the wall but people were staring and pointing at me as I shook my head shocked. Did they think I had done it? They couldn't believe it was me! Even though I hadn't been at the feast, I wasn't a Slytherin! I wasn't even pureblood. Why would I want all muggle borns gone? One of my best friends Katie was a muggle born, as was my mother, so what was the idea that I would want them gone, and for what reason would it be? Suddenly, over the chatter, I heard Filch's voice, and I paled.

" Make way make way what's going on here?" He grumbled.

He caught sight of me. His eyes narrowed in anger, as he advanced towards me, eyes flashing, and at this point, he hadn't even seen his cat who was petrified, and hanging from one of the torches.

" Potter!" He growled.

He then caught sight of Mrs Norris. His face paled, and I suddenly realised that even if he wasn't a real wizard, that meant that his only proper companion was a cat, he must have loved her, even if it was sometimes hard to believe that Filch could be compassionate to anything.

" You killed my cat." He said eyes flashing and his face turning puce.

" No." I whispered shaking slightly. He looked exactly like my Uncle had done.

" I'LL KILL YA! I'LL KILL YA!" He screamed.

He advanced on me and placed a hand around my throat choking me. My body shuddered, throwing me back into memories. I closed my eyes, tensing, waiting for him to hit me, or for my body to give up, and pass out from the pain. It had happened before, so it wasn't as if it was going to be new to me.

" OI GET OFF HIM!" George shouted, and I felt a slight bit of light in the darkness.

My vision was swimming when more voices joined the already hushed ones. They were familiar, and it reassured me some more.

"ARGUS LET HIM GO IMMEDIATELY!" The voice I recognised as Dumbledore boomed.

He dropped me to the floor and I gulped in breaths trying to dry my streaming eyes. I sank back against the wall in fright. My neck ached and I took massive gulping breaths of air, as I massaged my neck, trying to smoother the pain I felt.

" What has happened?" McGonagall asked.

" Someone else has been petrified." Professor Sprout told her in a slightly frightened voice.

" Everyone go back to your dormitories. Except for you Harry come with us." Dumbledore said.

McGonagall helped me up and I stumbled quite a bit before getting my feet to hold me and following. Madam Pomfrey had taken Mrs Norris and Michael Corner away. My eyes were still streaming, as I tried to get them to stop.

" Headmaster my offices closer feel free."

" Thank you Gilderoy."

We were all led to Lockharts office and Dumbledore surveyed me over the top of his half moon glasses. I felt as if I was getting an x ray. His eyes were twinkling madly but then he turned away. He motioned for me to take a seat, and I did, perching on the edge of the seat as the teachers observed me. I tensed slightly, what if I got expelled even though I didn't do it? Would they send me back to the Dursleys? What if that did happen? How would I be able to see George? My heart raced with nervous emotions, and the tension in the classroom could have been cut with a knife.

" Maybe Potter didn't do this and was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Snape said, breaking the silence.

Everyone even Dumbledore turned to look at Snape shocked wasn't he meant to be telling them that I was more than likely guilty. There had to be some sort of catch behind it.

" However..."

Everyone turned away, including me.

" I think its suspicious I don't remember seeing Potter today at dinner."

" I was at Sir Nicks death day party."

" Anyone can confirm that?"

" Myrtle."

" Myrtle?"

" You know the fourteen year old who haunts the girls toilet." I said.

" Hmm." McGonagall said.

" Did you see anyone?" Dumbledore asked.

" No I just left when I found them." I said.

" Okay you may go."

I walked down the cold corridors, shivering slightly, but I was unsure whether it was the fact that the fear that had previously been coursing through my veins was making me shiver, or the fact that I was cold. When I got to the common room, it was empty, except for George. He was sat in one of the chairs, and was watching the fire. I was unsure whether to walk past him, unsure, whether he thought I had done it or not. I began walking towards the stairs to go to my dorm.

" Harry?"

I turned to face him, and he held his arms out to me. I walked over to him slowly, and he pulled me onto his lap.

" Er, hi George."

" Harry." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

" What's the matter?"

" He could have killed you!"

" Who?"

" Filch."

" Oh!"

" Can I have a look at your neck?"

" Er..."

" Please?"

" Okay."

I gently pulled my collar down, showing him my neck, and he brushed his fingers across it gently.

" Bruises."

" Pardon?"

" Your neck is bruising Ry."

" Oh, I'm tired."

" Oh."

" Night George."

" Night Ry."

I walked up to the dorms, and the boys were gathering near the door, all of them but Neville glaring at me furiously. Neville was biting his lips nervously.

" Get out!" Ron said.

" What?"

" How do we know you're not going to petrify us get out." Ron said.

" But...?"

" Now." Seamus and Dean snarled.

I collected my books for all my lessons as well as well as my robes and pyjamas. I left the room and went into the common room and lay down on the sofa leaving my things on the floor. George had gone up to bed, and though I knew I could go and ask if I could stay with him, I decided against it, not wanting to disturb him at all. I lay down shivering, on the sofa, as it was cold so I ended up moving to a sofa closer to the fire. The fires embers were low, as it was night, but I didn't mind particularly.

I eventually fell into a nightmare filled sleep. I was being expelled for opening the chamber of secrets in my dreams, and George told me how much he hated me and never wanted to see me again. My parents told me I was a disappointment, and Fred, Lee and Katie, told me that they never had really liked me, that it had all been a plan to get my money. When I woke up in the morning, it was by someone coming downstairs and I blinked when I saw Lee. He smiled at me and came sat by me. I reminded myself that Lee wouldn't actually do that, before I smiled back.

" Why you down here Harry?" He asked, concern barely concealed in his eyes.

" Oh, I came back down to do homework and fell asleep." I told him in a calm voice.

" Oh all right then."

He smiled before leaving the common room and I got changed into my robes in one of the bathrooms and then shoved the books I wasn't using for the day into a corner in hope nothing would happen to them. I didn't really trust people not to destroy my things, but I had to leave them there. I wasn't sure how I was meant to shrink all my things down, and I made a mental note to look it up later.

I left the common room and decided to go down to breakfast. I was slightly hungry after having missed tea the night before. I walked in and people glared at me. I ignored them as best as I could. My eyes slid over so I was looking at the Hufflepuff table, where Susan, Justin and Hannah were sat, but it seemed some people had seen the action I had tried to hide.

" OI POTTER DON'T SIT WITH US HUFFLEPUFFS YOUR NOT WELCOME!" One of Cedric Diggorys friends said.

Susan, Hannah and Justin looked at me with apologetic faces. I smiled at them slightly and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table by myself. I picked at the toast on my plate and then decided against eating it and went to my first lesson which was charms. My hunger had diminished, despite not eating the night before, I was so nervous, and the ostracism I was facing was not making me feel good about myself.

In charms, Justin came and sat down next to me half an hour after I had arrived in the classroom. I was pushed out of my seat by Ernie as he walked into the room pompously five minutes after Justin, and he glared at me before taking it. I went and sat at the back of the room. Susan and Hannah looked sorry as well, they knew that if one of them tried to sit next to me, someone else would do exactly the same thing, but I smiled at them, showing them that I did understand and that I didn't mind.

We were learning a charm that I had already done so I cast it easily. I then undid and did it again over and over. We had a ten inch essay due for the next charms lesson on it. I was allowed to start it in class and finished it by the bell. I had sort of been thinking about other things during the lesson. Had someone framed me? Had they planned it like this, or was it merely chance. I tried to shake it off. I hadn't told anyone that I was going to the death day party, so it was merely lucky chance for the real culprit that I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

" Harry if you'll just stay a second." Professor Flitwick asked me after lessons.

" Yes sir."

" I'll give you a pass for your next class."

" Thank you."

When everyone had left he turned to talk to me. He looked at me with a sad smile on his face. I had a feeling I knew what this was about but I would say okay but never take up the offer. I didn't feel comfortable talking to people about how I was feeling. I might push myself to talk to George, but talking to an adult who can easily tell others and use it against me, Snape for example, didn't seem like a good idea.

" Harry is everything okay?" He asked concern etched onto his features.

" Yes sir." I said attempting a smile, but it didn't look as if he believed me.

" Are you sure?" He asked.

" Yes sir."

" You know if you ever need to talk to anyone I'm here. Minerva isn't very easy to talk to really and I can imagine you would find it pretty difficult to talk to her but my office door is always open."

" Thanks sir."

" Here."

He handed me a piece of paper which was a pass for next lesson and I smiled at him before taking it. So far had not been bad with the taunts and things but I knew it wouldn't be long until they got worse. He called me back once more, just as I began leaving the classroom.

" Think about it Harry."

" I will." I told him, and inwardly I was debating it.

I wouldn't, I decided after a moment, and I left the room and walked to herbology. I passed the note to Professor Sprout and I then realised I had no idea what the note actually said. She nodded and smiled at me before continuing the lesson. I caught up pretty quickly. We were working on some plant I had already researched. I began working on the task at hand distractedly.

When the lesson was over I walked to lunch behind the rest of my class and took a seat at the end of the table and was joined by Fred, Lee and George. They didn't comment on why I wasn't sitting with the Hufflepuffs probably after hearing from Lee about this morning. They didn't seem to know about me sleeping on the sofa, as I knew George would have brought it up, as I went up to my dorm first, and my excuse wouldn't work on him. I easily concluded that Lee hadn't told them.

That afternoon I had transfiguration. I sat by myself again and did the work easily. We were transfiguring beetles into buttons. Ron Weasley was sat in the middle and he ended up squishing his beetle and had to ask for a new one from Professor McGonagall. She was not happy at all. She had to summon one, as apparently, she hadn't though anyone was stupid enough to actually kill their beetle.

That night I hid in the common room under the invisibility cloak right near the portrait hole. Some sixth year ripped up my school books and I sighed knowing I would have to sort them all out so they were in the right page order before repairing them and that was at least six books gladly I had some books in my bag so they would be safer. One of the books they ripped was the book Percy had leant me. I was not looking forward to putting them back, knowing as there had been at least five books there, with two hundred pages in each at least, that meant at least one thousand pages to sort out.

When everyone had cleared out I collected up the pages. Fred, George and Lee had never been in the common room to start with as they had been in their dorms thinking I would be with Susan, Hannah and Justin as I had conveniently forgotten to tell them that the other Hufflepuffs were keeping them away from me, I thought they had realised at lunch, but it was Fred who had provided the alibi. He had asked me if I was going to go and spend time with the Hufflepuffs, and yes just slipped from my mouth, saving me from needing another excuse.

I spent four hours sorting all the books out. First I had to sort them into which book was which and then I had to put them in order making sure I didn't forget the contents pages or anything like that. By the time all of them were fixed it was three in the morning as the room cleared at eleven and I felt like crying. Why did people hate me so much? Surely if anyone was smart enough to put the clues together, it was obvious I was not the one who was petrifying people.

I didn't though and just lay down and fell asleep. I woke up at six and was still exhausted but knew if I went back to sleep I wouldn't get up. I cast a tricky charm on my bag to make it weightless and to extend slightly but it was detectable. I then put the cloak on and went to the kitchens and took it off before going in as not to scare the elves. They were busy bustling about when I walked in, and I waited for one to notice me, not wanting to be rude, or disrupt what they were doing.

" Hi how can we's be helpings you?" An elf asked, once he had noticed me.

" Can I have two slices of toast please?"

" Of course sir what would you be likings on your toast?"

" Er just butter please." I told him.

" Comings right up." The elf said cheerfully.

I sat down in a seat in the corner which had a small table with it. The elf delivered the toast to me and I smiled and it also decided to bring me some pumpkin juice which I too thanked it for. The elf then introduced itself as I nibbled on the crust of the warm toast. The elf was wearing what seemed to be a blue and white tea towel. I was guessing it was a girl, judging by the fact she had quite a high pitched voice, and she was smiling slightly.

" I am Tebby by the way."

" Nice to meet you Tebby."

She then went back to work on feeding the people who were about to enter the hall and I sighed before starting to eat my toast though I wasn't actually hungry I knew I had to eat a bit at least. I had skipped a lot of meals in the past couple of days, even before I was suspected of being the heir. I knew that I had to eat something, as much as I didn't really like eating, I wanted to make sure that I was reasonably healthy.

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion. or being bullied or ignored, depending on who it was. I skipped lunch, and had a bit of tea in the kitchens, before repeating my actions from the night before.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey, sorry it's been so long. I always try and get one up a week but I have been drowning in tests and homework recently, and though I should be doing some now, I haven't been uploading for a while, so I decided it was unfair and should bring you some more Heorge shipping. Follow me on tumblr or Twitter if you want, I do follow back. **

**Twitter: KateGredandForg**

**Tumblr: Phelpsgirlxxx**

**Any queries: PM me or email me at gredandforgefan .uk**

**PLEASE READ THIS! There might be spelling mistakes in this chapter, as well as it being shorter than usual. I know I had planned to edit and add to this, but something family and personal has come up. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, so nothing that is hers belong to me.**

Chapter eight Harry's Pov

Even though everyone was ignoring me I was more focussing on the mystery of the chamber of secrets. I always knew that if I was being bullied or ignored, focusing on something completely, and giving it my full attention, then I wouldn't even notice what they said. It had taken me a while but I knew that Tom Marvolo Riddle was the heir of Slytherin and I knew someone had been expelled but it couldn't have been him as he was head boy in his seventh year and it was opened in his fifth. Did that mean he had framed the person? It was entirely possible, and if he was the culprit, it would make it easier for him to do so, but I still needed to work out who he had framed.

I was walking along the corridor when I heard a crying coming from one of the bathrooms. The corridors were empty as most people were at tea, and only I remained. I sort of recognised the voice as they cried, but I knew I couldn't just let them cry, I needed to make sure they were okay. I ran through faces and voices in my mind before I recognised it to be Myrtle and I decided to go and see her even though it had been only been three days since I saw her it had seemed like a lot more.

" Hey Myrtle." I called, as I walked into the bathroom.

" Who's there?" She asked between sobs.

" Harry." I called back.

" Oh hello Harry." She said, trying to stem the flow of her ghostly tears.

" Why are you crying?" I asked concerned, it annoyed me when people were harsh towards ghosts, they are still human beings that deserve equal treatment as others, their emotions still mattered, and they still had rights.

" Someone threw something at me." She whispered.

" Well that's not nice even if it can't physically hurt you it can emotionally." I said plainly.

" I know." She said, between hiccoughs.

" Cheer up. How have you been?"

" Okay though I flooded my bathroom on Halloween before Nicks party as Peeves had follow me around that day bullying me." She told me honestly.

" I saw the water. Has he been bullying you recently?"

" No."

" Well if he does go and talk to the Bloody Baron I am sure that will help."

" Thanks Harry."

" What did they throw at you anyway?" I asked referring to the people or person who had made her sad in the first place.

" A diary its over there washed out."

I walked over and picked the diary up and pocketed it. Myrtle smiled at me as I sat down on one of the toilet seats to talk to her. She was good at conversations if you found the right topic to talk with her about. She was a little sensitive about certain topics but avoid them and she is really nice. She had been bullied all through school by various people, teasing and name calling, but every one of them had contributed to a lot of pain from her. She was self conscious, all she really needed was friends to help her out.

Two hours after I got there I had to leave. I smiled at Myrtle as she finished telling one of the stories from when she was alive with her friends Lynn and Abigail. When she had died, they had been distraught, but they didn't visit her as a ghost much. They did when she was still at school, but after their seventh year, they left and never came back, moving on with life, and getting married and having children. She then told me about her enemy Olive and I told her all about my friends and soul mate and about the bullies I had to put up with.

" I have to go to Myrtle but I will come and see you again soon." I promised her.

" Bye Harry." She said. She was much more cheerful since I had first arrived.

" Bye."

I walked out of the bathroom and went to a males one on the third floor. I locked myself in one of the cubicles and took the diary out. I didn't know who it had belonged to but it was fifty years old. I looked at the pages to see if there was anything written and there wasn't however I knew the person would more than likely be muggle born or raised to buy a diary at Vauxhall Road. I knew there was a chance that they had maybe hidden what they had written, and I knew the chamber had been opened fifty years before, maybe they knew that someone was framed, but the real heir of Slytherin had found out and threatened him, so he had hidden it?

I took a revealer out of my bag that I had bought in Diagon Alley in my first year and rubbed it on every page which took ages but there was still no words and then I decided it might be invisible ink.

" Aparecium." I muttered.

I also did that on every page but there was no writing still however I didn't throw the diary away. I put it in my bag and when back to the common room and it was empty. I scolded myself for over thinking again. It was just a diary someone had gotten and not been bothered to write in. My head was hurting badly, as the thoughts flushed around my brain. I checked my watch and saw it was late so I lay down on the sofa and fell asleep.

George's Pov

Fred, Lee and I returned to the common room late and was about to collapse onto one of the sofas when we saw someone was already on it. Harry was sleeping curled into a ball on the sofa shivering slightly as the fires embers were low as they always were at night.

" Harry?" I whispered.

He stirred slightly but didn't wake up. I sighed pressing a kiss to his temple. Fred and Lee were watching concerned. Lee especially so. He looked from Harry to his bag and robes on the floor.

" He said he fell asleep."

" What?" Fred and I asked.

" The day after Halloween I saw him asleep on the sofa and he said he fell asleep doing homework." He told us.

" But its been three nights since Halloween if he has been sleeping on the sofa then this is his fourth night." Fred commented.

" He was never there the other days." Lee said.

" Nor was he at breakfast." I said realising that I hadn't seen him.

" Its the weekend tomorrow we'll sleep in." Fred said.

" Right." Lee agreed.

We walked upstairs. I held onto Harry and Fred carried his robes and Lee his bag. They placed them on the floor near my bed and I nodded my thanks to them before placing Harry on the bed. I took my shoes off and changed into my pyjamas and then picked Harry up again.

I lay down with him in my arms underneath the covers and he subconsiouslly snuggled in deeper. I smiled running my fingers through his hair a few times before I too fell asleep still clasping him to me tightly.

Harrys Pov

I woke up in the morning and I felt warm and well rested which confused me. The sofa was comfy but not as much as beds and I was never really warm when I woke up on the sofa. It was then that I realised I was wrapped in someones arms.

I opened one eye and then realised it was George even though I could hardly tell because of the fact that I wasn't wearing my glasses nor was I wearing my contacts that I had bought in Diagon Alley. While Lee, Fred and George were in Gamble and Japes I had been pulled into an optitions by Katie and we bought some magical contacts.

They were comfortable and came out with a flick of your wand and it was painless. I had been delighted with them and worn them a few times but I had been wearing my glasses recently as I had left them in my old dorms. There was no way they would let me back in to get them.

" Harry?"

I blinked realising George was awake.

" George?"

" Oh Harry."

" Do you know where my glasses are? It will make it easier to talk to you if I can see you properly."

" Oh sorry."

He passed my my glasses and I put them on and blinked focusing on George now that I could actually see him. He had a sad expression on his face and I just hugged him.

" Whats the matter?" I asked him.

" Oh Harry how long have you been sleeping on the sofa?"

" Since Halloween." I whispered.

" Harry you should have come and saw me. You can stay in here with me." He said.

" I didn't want to bother you."

" You're not a bother."

" Thanks."

He hugged me close and I sighed happily. I had missed hugging him and had debated coming and seeing him but was worried he would think I was too weak. I hadn't wanted to make him worry or be angry either.

Eventually I ended up falling asleep again. I hadn't slept properly in a while and now I was given the chance to and I took it. I knew we had quidditch practice at five o'clock so I couldn't sleep all day but a good part of it at least.

Georges Pov

Lee and Fred came around the edge of the curtains and smiled when they saw Harry was sleeping against my chest and they came and sat on the end of the bed careful not to disturb Harry who was curled up in a ball.

" What happened?" Fred asked.

" His dorm mates kicked him out of their dorm."

" But..." Lee said.

" They think hes the heir of Slytherin." I told them.

" Harry the heir of Slytherin?" Fred asked.

" I know."

" I'm off to owl Mum and Lees coming with me I am going to write it up there as the quills quite loud but I will include this in the letter I have a feeling ickle Ronnikins is going to be in trouble."

" Go on then."

They both left and I just lay back down fully and fell back to sleep. I was really comfortable with Harry and so falling back to sleep was easy. I woke up at midday hungry and wanted to get something to eat so I was going to take Harry with me.

" Harry?"

" Mmm."

" Come on we are off to get lunch."

" Mmm okay."

He got up and stretched and yawned before he rolled himself out of bed and on to the floor. I looked over the edge of the bed and saw him stretching on the floor. Had he meant to roll all the way out of bed.

" Did you mean to do that?" I asked him.

" Yep its a quick way to wake myself up."

" Doesn't it hurt?"

" Slightly."

" Then why do it?"

" It wakes me up."

" Alright then." I said kind of sceptical.

I too got up and we both changed with our backs to each other. When we dressed I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to lunch. People stared as we came in but I ignored them and pulled him next to me on one of the seats. I piled two sandwhiches and a bowl of fruit in front of him.

" All of it."

" Fine."

He started eating it and I got myself some steak and kidney pie and poured gravy all over it too and smiled. I had missed eating with Harry. I had no idea whether he had been eating in the kitchen but he probably would have done I knew.

When he had done I pulled him after me and went back into the dorms wanting to get my broom so we could do some flying before practice.

" We're going flying."

" Er George?"

" Yep?"

" My broom and quidditch robes are in my dorm."#

" Oh."

" Yeah."

" One second."

I ran out of the room and knocked on the second year boys dorm door. All four boys were in there and Ron looked at me curiously when I walked in and they all raised an eyebrow at me and I knew what they were asking.

" I need Harry's broom and quidditch robes."

" Oh." Seamus said.

" Also Ron expect a howler."

" Why?" He said gulping nervously.

" Well when you kicked Harry out of the dorm where did you think he would go?"

" To you?"

" Nope he slept on the sofa for three and a half nights."

" Three and a half?" Neville asked.

" On the fourth night. Last night we found him. I brought him back to the fourth years dorms and Fred owled Mum this morning."

" Please say Fred didn't tell her we kicked him out."

" Right in one."

" Oh Merlin."

" So expect a howler."

I walked over to Harrys bed and got his broom and quidditch robes and on second thought I walked into the bathroom and got his contact lenses aswell. I then glared at them before leaving the dorm. I ran back over to my dorm where Harry was sat waiting on my bed. I passed him contacts first. He hugged me.

" Thanks."

" No problem it will make it easier for you."

" Yeah."

He popped into the bathroom and put the contacts in and we walked down to the quidditch pitch hand in hand. We got to the changing rooms and changed into the quidditch robes. I had a tennis ball in my pocket so I placed it on the bench. We then took off on our brooms and played catch.

We also practiced our dives by flying up high and then dropped the ball and dived down to catch it after letting it fall a reasonable way. Harrys speciality was dives so he was really good at them.

When the others came for practice we just passing the ball about lazily. Harry threw it across the pitch to me and I caught easily before throwing it back which he too caught.

" OI GET DOWN HERE!" Oliver shouted.

We flew down and hopped off our brooms. We all went into the changing rooms and listened to Olivers lecture that lasted about twenty minutes and in which he basically said the first match for us was next Saturday and we needed to win.

When we finally got outside it was rather dark but we practiced as best as we could though Harry did have some trouble finding the snitch in the dark but catch he did. In the end it began to rain and that was when Oliver decided after three hours it was enough for the night.

We went back to our dorms and got dried. We then all went down to the common room where Harry got into a conversation with Percy about the state of the book he had lent.

" Harry why has my book been fixed via a spell?" He asked.

" Well..." Harry began.

" It wasn't his fault." I told Percy.

" Pardon?" He asked.

" It wasn't his fault. All of his other books have them and I heard a sixth year boasting about ripping all his books up."

" All of them?" Percy asked shocked.

" Except my defense, herbology, charms and transfiguration ones."

" Why?"

" I had hid them in the corner of the room and he found them."

" Why didn't you take them up to your dorm?"

" The other four boys refuse to let him in as they think hes the heir of Slytherin."

" Idiots. One second Harry hide behind George."

Harry did as Percy told him and Percy stood up and called for everyones attention smiling and I had no idea what he was doing.

" Who ripped up Harry Potters books?" He said laughing.

" I did!" Someone called.

It was then that I realised what his plan had been. He had made it seem as if he was joking with them about it. Making it seem as if he thought it was happy. I recognised the sixth year as Clint Dalton.

" To Professor McGonagall then." He said.

" What...but?"

" Now."

Percy led the boy from the room and he looked worried knowing Professor McGonagall would be furious that he had done that. Getting on her bad side would be a bad idea and I would know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Long time no write. Had a few personal things to deal with, and right now I am sick, leaving me a small chance to upload before going back to the exam that starts tomorrow. I really should be revising as it is a BIG exam, but yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that pleasure belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Chapter nine Harrys Pov

Christmas was once more approaching and Susan, Justin and Hannah had signed up for it. Justin had owled me as they were still being kept under the watch of the other Hufflepuffs. It had read:

Dear Harry,

I am so sorry as is Susan and Hannah that we haven't been able to hang out with you. Ernie is bloody annoying and won't leave me alone no matter how hard I try and ditch him. Zacharias Smith is worse though. He only really cares about himself.

We are all staying for Christmas and none of the others are luckily. We can hang out then and can you help us come up with a plan to get Ernie to leave me alone. I don't even remember the names of the girls who are keeping Hannah and Susan away from you. I think one of them is a girl named Megan Jones.

Anyway I spoke to McGonagall and she said we will all be staying with you Gryffindors. I heard that the boys in your dorm kicked you out. I hope you went straight to George. How are you anyway? The girls are missing you.

Justin

I had replied.

Hey Justin,

I understand. How bad are Ernie and Zacharias? Do they both only care about themselves? That would be annoying. What the hell do you find to talk about? Fred, Lee and George and even Percy are keeping an eye out on me. A sixth year got suspended until after the holidays for ripping up all my books.

I can't wait to see you guys at Christmas. I am staying as Mr and Mrs Weasley are off to go and see Bill in Egypt. Yeah the boys did kick me out however after a couple of nights George found me and I have basically moved into their dorms. Tell the girls I miss them too.

Harry

I had been so see Myrtle a fair few times and once Fred and George and Lee had come as Myrtle wanted to meet my trouble making friends. She had taken quite a shine to Fred. She knew nothing would ever happen as it was impossible but it didn't stop her from dreaming.

I couldn't wait for Christmas as I had missed sitting with my friends in classes. I have been sitting and working by myself even when we were told to work in partners. It was rather boring. I never had anyone to take the mick out of the royal ponce with.

I had bought everyone presents including Ginny who I had talked to a fair few times. She seemed rather lonely and I suspected it was because she didn't have Luna to talk to. So I kept her company fairly often. She seemed rather shy though.

Anyway another attack happened on the second to last week until Christmas. Colin Creevey had been petrified but no one bothered to keep notice of the fact that I had been in class when it happened and the estrangement got worse.

They had believed it was because Colin had annoyed me at the Quidditch match which had been a half disaster.

FLASHBACK

" Harry get the snitch or die trying." Oliver told me.

" All right."

He beamed at me and slapped my back before running off as Madam Hooch had called him over as he had to shake hands with Flint.

" AND THEY'RE OFF!" Lee called.

I began circling around the pitch keeping an eye out for the snitch and Malfoy was keeping close to me.

WHOOSH

A bludger had just flew past my head narrowly missing it and I saw Fred chase after it.

WHOOSH

The bludger was back again and it nearly hit my foot. Fred chased after it and hit it towards Marcus Flint. However mid way it had spun around and aimed for me again.

WHOOSH

It had narrowly missed my side as it came hurtling towards me. Fred continued to hit it towards the Slytherin chasers however it wasn't working.

" Someone has tampered with this bludger Harry it won't leave you alone."

Malfoy was watching on curiously. He was still following and didn't seem to be looking for the snitch himself.

" We need to call time out." Fred said signalling for Oliver.

Oliver caught what he was talking about and called for a time out. The bludger was circling above me. It was following me.

" Someone's tampered with that bludger." Fred said.

" What?"

" Its cursed it won't leave Harry alone." Fred explained.

George pulled me into a hug glaring at the bludger circling above me.

" We need to call for an enquiry." George said.

" No! If we do we'll have to forfeit the match!" I had cried.

" Harry don't be dumb it'll take your head off." Angelina snapped.

" Please Oliver get them to leave me alone otherwise I won't be able to catch the snitch unless it flies up my sleeve."

Oliver gazed from my face to the murderous glares he was getting from the twins and he nodded.

" Oliver you idiot get the snitch or die trying. What a dumb thing to say to him!" Katie cried.

Just then Madam Hooch came back over.

" Ready to carry on?"

" Yes."

" Good."

We started back up again. I was forever ducking to avoid being hit by the bludger. There were many near misses. It was then that I caught sight of the snitch shining under Malfoy's ear. I dived for it hand outstretched.

However I had paused for too long and it had hit my arm and a crack echoed. I however managed to catch the snitch with the other hand.

" HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee had called.

I flew down and fainted. I woke to see the royal ponce leaning over me. Fred and George were battling the bludger to get into the box and it was putting up a ferocious fight.

" Oh no not you."

" He doesn't know what he's saying."

Colin was using his camera which was flashing away over and over again.

" Colin I don't want a photo of this."

" Now Harry I am going to fix your arm."

" No can't I just go and see Madam Pomfrey?"

" He really should. Great catch Harry. Flints furious with Malfoy." Oliver said.

" Now it won't hurt a bit."

He muttered a spell and my arm suddenly felt weird but I knew that wasn't a spell to fix bones. I looked down to my arm and felt sick when I saw it was sagging down. I tried to twitch my fingers but I couldn't. He hadn't fixed the bones he had removed them!

" Ah yes that can sometimes happen. Ah Messrs Weasley can you take him to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can clean him up a bit."

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" George had screamed.

" Now now don't be so angry it was a simple mistake."

Fred and George pulled me up and we walked up to the hospital wing and George was holding my limp arm up and it was rather heavy to be honest. How could you mix those two spells up.

" He should have been brought straight to me!" Madam Pomfrey cried.

" Lockhart wouldn't let me."

" Irresponsible man." She muttered.

" You will be able to grow them back won't you?" George asked worriedly.

" Of course but he's in for a rough night."

George helped me changed into my pyjamas and it took a while to stuff the limp arm into the sleeve of the pyjamas. I lay in bed and Madam Pomfrey handed me a small cup of skelli grow. I swallowed it gasping as it made my eyes water and my throat and nose burn.

I coughed and spluttered and Fred patted me on the back. The rest of the team filed in and what was promising to be a good party started but Madam Pomfrey came out shouting at them and sent them away and I was left with nothing to distract me from the spiking pains in my arms.

I woke later that night to someone sponging my forehead. I blinked realising I hadn't taken my contacts out and then once more before I realised who was there.

" Dobby!" I whispered.

" Harry Potter should have gone home."

" Hogwarts is my home!"

" Dobby thought his bludger would persuade you."

" Your bludger? You made that bludger try and kill me?"

" Not kill you never kill you. Dobby only wanted you hurt enough to be sent home."

" Oh and you can't tell me why you wanted me sent home in a match box?"

" If only Harry Potter knew."

" Is this to do with the Chamber of secrets?"

" Dobby wants Harry Potter to go home now history is to repeat itself!"

" Repeat itself? This has happened before? I thought so."

" Dobby must leave."

He apparated away and I lay back down with my back to the door and a few minutes later some people entered and were bustling about.

" What happened?"

" He has been petrified!"

" Another victim?"

" Yes Colin Creevey!"

" He was found with some grapes next to him we believe he was trying to visit Potter." McGonagall said.

" Do you think he got a picture of his attacker?"

" We can check."

From where I was I spelt singer plastic.

" Burnt."

" Indeed.

END FLASHBACK

Finally it was the the holidays. Most people left and Justin and I were camping out in the Gryffindor common room while Susan and Hannah shared with Hermione Granger who was staying behind as well.

" HARRY!" Susan and Hannah shouted.

Susan had hugged me tightly and then Hannah had. Justin came over and slapped me shoulder.

" Mate I've missed you."

" Miss you too."

" Awwww."

" Hush you." We had chorused.

" Hey lets hope there's no tying up this Christmas." I said.

" I PROMISE NOTHING!" Fred called across the room.

We rolled our eyes at him and he pouted. I beamed it was nice to be able to talk to these guys again. Suddenly Fred jumped up and started running around hyper.

" SNOWBALL FIGHT!" He screamed.

" Oh all right go and collect some non Gryffindors."

They had all left but me and I walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor girls second year dorms. I knocked on the door and Hermione answered it.

" How did you get up here? They're warded against males?"

" Not gay males."

" Oh."

" We are having a snowball fight want to come and play?"

" Oh well..."

" Come on it will be fun." I pleaded.

" Oh fine."

We all ended up in the fight and afterwards I had a long conversation with Hermione. She was the only Gryffindor my year I would talk to as she had never participated in the bullying.

" I am sorry about last year Harry."

" Its fine."

" I should have stuck up for you."

" Hi I'm Harry Potter." I said sticking a hand out.

" Hermione Granger."

" Want to be friends?"

" I would like that."

" Do you want to meet Susan, Hannah and Justin?"

" Sure."

We walked over and I introduced her to them and they had hit it off immediately and she had been drawn into a conversation with the girls about something or other.

" See you've made friends with Granger?" A voice whispered in my ear.

" Merlin George."

" Sorry." He said grinning.

" Yeah she was lonely."

" She was she doesn't talk to Neville or Ron any more."

" So why shouldn't I be friends with her?"

" Good point."

" Anyway we have most lessons together anyway except potions. She has it with Slytherins and I have it with Ravenclaws."

" Yeah."

He pressed a kiss to my temple and I smiled and lay my head against his shoulder.

On Christmas eve we spent the day messing about playing chess, snap, drawing and playing pranks. There was no tying up and when Fred and George wore themselves out and were asleep on the sofa we split off into groups.

Hermione and I are put make up on Georges face and Justin, Hannah and Susan worked on Fred. Percy came in and walked out straight away and came back with a camera. He put a silencing charm on it and waited for us to be done before taking a photo of them.

" Percy can you come with me to make a few copies of them?" I asked.

" Sure."

We had taken one of them together and one of them by themselves. Percy and I walked to the potions labs and went into the students store cupboard and started making the potion.

" Who we sending them too?"

" Your mum and dad, one of the both of them to the twins, a few spares and one for the each of us and Hannah, Hermione, Susan and Justin."

" So thirty two?"

" That seems about right."

We made the potion fairly quickly and had a lot of fun doing it and then we went to send them off. We laughed as we sent them to their parents and then we went back to the common room. Fred and George were still asleep. We went and got our photos each. I kept mine with Percy for now and the spares were kept with him too.

Everyone appreciated their photos. I had placed the twins ones in an envelope each and they were going to get to open them at the same time tomorrow when I handed them then.

That night I went to bed curled up in Georges arms. We had wiped the make up off before they woke up so they wouldn't know and get us back tonight at least. Justin had taken Lees bed and Fred was obviously in his own bed.

I snuggled with George for hours and it was very late when we both finally fell asleep. When we woke up it was to Fred screaming and running around excitedly. He was bouncing from bed to bed and we didn't have time to move before he jumped on us knocking the wind out of us.

George didn't bother looking just pushed Fred to the floor and rolled back over pulling me back down. However Fred was having none of it and grabbed my legs and started pulling me away from George. This made George just hold on tighter. Just then Percy walked through the door. He stopped and stared.

" Hi Percy can you help me?" I asked.

" Fred let go of Harry."

" But Percy..." He whined.

" George get up."

" I don't wanna."

" You have to unless you want Fred to annoy you."

" Fine." He grumbled.

We all got out of bed and sat in a circle with our presents. Percy had the envelopes behind his back and he winked at me and I knew he was going to give them to them last so we had chance to run before they came after us.

We did what we did last Christmas in a circle but this time it was Fred, George, Susan, Percy, Hannah, Hermione, Justin and I. Ron had refused to come saying he would rather sleep in but no one complained.

I ended up getting pranks from Fred, a book of jinxes from Percy, a prank idea book from Lee, a lucky troll from Hermione, a pair of trainers from George, a blue jumper from Mrs Weasley, a scarf from Susan, a photo frame with a picture of Fred, Lee, George, Katie, Justin, Susan, Hannah and I from Justin and a book on muggle witchcraft stories from Hannah.

" Thanks!"

" That's everything!" Fred cried.

" Not everything." Percy said.

" Can I pop to the common room I forgot something." I said.

" Go on." Percy said.

I grinned and winked before he passed the twins the envelopes and walked out. He grinned and we both ran through the portrait hole and into the great hall knowing they wouldn't be allowed to kill us in there.

" HARRY!"

" PERCY!"

" What's that?" Dumbledore asked.

Percy passed him a photo and he laughed. He then passed it around. Professor McGonagall laughed outright and Professor Snape smiled!

" Ah."

" Yeah."

The twins came bursting through the doors. George picked me up. He then placed me right next to him when we ate breakfast. When we had done he picked me up and walked out of the hall.

" What are you going to do?" I squeaked.

" Payback."

He placed me in a chair and tied me up.

" Is this becoming a tradition or something?" I whispered to myself.

" That's a great idea!" George cried.

" Damn it."

He then took out some make up that I recognised as Hannah's. The traitor she had given him it. Or he had stolen it. One of the two. He advanced towards me and raided the bag finding something that Hannah had called blush.

He took some on his fingers and rubbed it into my cheeks even when I tried to turn my face away he held it in place. He then took some sort of black stuff on a stick with a bristly end and he put it on my eyelashes.

" What the hell was that?" I asked.

" Mascara."

" And you know that how?"

" Ginny."

" Oh."

He then found something I knew to be lipstick as Aunt Petunia use to use this horrid bright red one on herself that was absolutely awful. It made her look worse than usual. He smiled and went in the bag and took out some blue powder and rubbed it into my eyelids.

" Eww that feels awful what is it?"

" Eye shadow."

" Why would you wear it?"

" Dunno. Done."

" Great now can you wipe it off?"

" No I believe I need to take some photos."

Just then Percy came back in with Fred and he had cream all in his hair.

" What happened to you?"

" He tied me up and pushed cream pies into my face."

" Ewww."

George found the camera and took some photos even though I tried to duck my head he just pulled it back up again. He took the photos then hid the camera and though I looked I couldn't find it. At one we went down for Christmas dinner. I had scrubbed my face and all traces had gone.

We walked into the hall and I sat down next to Hermione and opposite George. I pulled the first cracker with George once more. I got a few wristbands and the hat was a blue baseball cap which I passed to George.

" Why did you do that?" Hermione asked.

" Its not fair I get all of it and I did it last year as well."

" Oh."

We pulled a lot of crackers and in the end I had got a beanie hat. It was green. Hermione was wearing a lilac hair band with a hat on it that Fred had won and passed to her. Percy was wearing a plastic crown. Ginny had a tiara I had won and passed to her. George was wearing the blue baseball hat. Susan had a princess hat with ribbon coming from the top. Justin had a muggle magicians hat. Hannah had gotten a massive pompom hat.

I had collected a few wrist bands, a book of jokes, a pair of gloves, a clown wig and a teddy bear in the crackers. The teddy had a checked shirt and jeans on and I quite liked it and I knew I would use it whenever I wasn't sleeping with George. Not that I would tell anyone of course. Except maybe Percy who would see anyway.

That night we all went to bed and the teddy which I had named Liam sat on the bedside table. I snuggled into Georges arms and fell asleep. I was totally happy. I had a great day and recently made a new friend. Life was good.


End file.
